Story of Nick
by BlageTheYordle
Summary: Nick Arcane experiences the worst day of his life and wishes he could "leave." All Nick has needed is a second chance in order to improve his life. He gets exactly what he asks for when he wakes up in the world of RWBY. Will he have what it takes in order to survive in this world? or will he be destroyed by his new environment that holds the creatures of Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I've read a lot of RWBY fanfics so I decided to write my own story! so without further delay, here is "Story of Nick"**

**Chapter 1: A Shiny New Nickle**

" Discover what you want most of all in this world, and set yourself to work on it. "

— John Homer Miller

I sat at my computer listening to the RWBY soundtrack on iTunes, which was currently playing mirror mirror. I tapped my fingers methodically on my desk having no clue what to do, I was bored and frankly, I didn't want to do anything. My day had been a serious train wreck. I stared at my RWBY poster as I thought over the worst Friday of my life.

I had known from the morning that i was going to have a bad day, i woke up with 3 minutes till my bus arrived, and by the time i got dressed and rushed out the door I was a minute to late and my bus was driving past my house. So after running for 2 miles through the pouring rain i managed to get on my bus at some one else's stop. Luckily my route had a lot of people that my bus had to pick up. unfortunately I was soaked to the bone. Apon arriving at school and sitting down at my first period I realized that all my homework had gotten soaked, i tried explaining it to my teacher but he wouldn't buy it so he gave my an F, the same went for all my other teachers. In third period we got back a big test that was worth pretty much our whole grade, I had studied hard and was pretty sure I did well but when i was handed my test it turned out that I had received a D. Lunch wasn't much better speaking that my lunch had turned to mush from that morning and i had no money in my account so I was forced to starve. My day didn't get better when I got to P.E. We were playing dodge ball... with basketballs. Trevor, basically the biggest kid in school, insisted on pulverizing me and eventually managed to hit me right in the face. After a trip to the nurse it turned out that my nose was positively broken. I was relieved when the final period ended. I figured i would have a nice conversation with my girlfriend, then head home and have a nice peaceful evening of blasting peoples heads off on halo 4, no such luck. I walked out of school and saw my girlfriend, I smiled and waved but she looked very nervous, and was shifting her weight from foot to foot, something she never did. I walk up to her to see what the deal was.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just... We need to talk..."

"Oh great" I thought but didn't voice it, i did my best to sound calm "Whats up?"

"well... About us..."

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT" I screamed in my head, this time I utterly failed at sounding calm, fear and anger slowly creeping into my voice "Alright, who is the guy"

"Its not that!" she quickly said

"Rachel. Don't draw this out longer than it has to. Who. Is. It" I was getting increasingly mad. My day had already gone to hell. I didn't need this.

"I'm sorry... Its just that I met this guy... and he is just totally amazing... And-

"Hey! Sugar! Hows it going?" I recognized that voice, pure anger washed over my body as I made the connection. (I also got infuriated just remembering it) Rachel always liked sporty guys, so i was actually surprised that she started going out with me in the first place, it was just a matter of time till she dumped me due to my serious lack of muscle. It only made sense that she would go for the head of the football team. Who was also the biggest kid in school. And also happened to be a serious ass, there was no other way to describe him. It was just salt on the wound that he happened to break my nose that day.

"Hey Trevor! I was just talking to Nick"

"Oh hey pipsqueak! Hows the nose?" everyone around us started laughing. You always laughed at Trevor's jokes if you were smart and didn't want your school life to be ruined for the next week. Though the pipsqueak comment was semi-justified, he happened to be a full head taller then me, then again, he was a head taller than just about everyone. I just continued to watch Rachel, my expression turning into a glare

"I see."

"Nick I'm really sorry but-

"no need to apologize Rachel" Trevor jumped in "I'm sure shorty here can handle himself" he punched me on the shoulder with enough force to send me hard onto the ground. And of course everyone started laughing. It was humiliating. The situation itself wasn't that bad. but given my day. It was just icing on the cake.

"why don't you go run to your mommy? oh wait." Trevor said humorously. This time the laugh that came from the crowd was practically non existent. I had just lost my mother 2 weeks ago in a car crash.

"Or maybe you could just run to your father!" Everyone was silent now. My father was an emotional man. once we lost a dog do to old age and my dad locked himself in his office for 2 months, nobody could get to him. when mom died, we found that he had committed suicide in his bathroom a few days later. My 23 year old brother, Joey, was able to get a good paying job and keep our bills paid off but we've been having a hard time. We had to have our parents buried in our back field together near the apple tree, They loved it there. I had managed to keep myself together after only a full 2 days of crying. Because no one was really at fault. So there was no one to be mad at. I was usually able to keep my emotions under control extremely well. But at this point all my emotions rushed back and I began to cry. right there. on the ground. in front of the whole school. No one rushed to my defense, for one never stands in the way of Trevor and his victim. But no one laughed either, no one said or did anything, for only Trevor was able to make fun of ones dead parents. Trevor burst into laughter once I started crying. But I wasn't fully crying for long. Because when someone causes me sadness unlike my parents deaths, it quickly turns to anger. I stood up and look Trevor dead in the eye. I had never felt anger this strong before.

"Die in a hole" I told Trevor. Everyone gasped. I didn't care how he reacted, at this point I was seeing blue. I didn't realize it at first, but at that moment everything in my vision became tinted blue. Thinking back on it confused me but at the time i didn't realize it.

"what did you just say?" Trevor asked slightly confused, it made sense because no one had actually stood up to him

"I said" my voice filled with pure rage "die in a hole" OK. so when I'm in a rage i don't exactly think. but hey, given the situation, can you really blame me?

"Oh now your gonna get it" Trevor began walking toward me, raising his arm. Everyone tensed, Trevor's punch was able to inflict a lot of pane. But before he got close enough to take a swing the principal broke into the crowd

"hey! That's enough! Break it up!" The crowd dispersed and the principal just sent us to our buses. Unfortunately, Rachel rides my bus, and she wouldn't let it go and had to sit next to me. I did my best to keep calm but at this point my anger was causing me to cry more than i would have liked.

"I'm really sorry Nick, he was way out of line" but at this point I wasn't going to respond to anyone. I was hardly even listening "Nick I'm so sorry, but I just feel like Trevor is the one for me." Though that was a total load of bull I didn't say anything, I was just glad my control was kicking in and I was calming down and was able to start tuning my now first ex-girlfriend out "I just... Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah... I feel... Blah Blah Blah Blah... sorry... Blah Blah... wish I could help... Blah Blah Blah Blah..." she continued to preach on and i didn't stop her. my fit of rage and my entire day left me exhausted, this continued for the next 15 minutes "Blah Blah Blah... Trevor can be friends..." I lifted my head and stopped her

"What did you just say?"

"I said I was hoping that eventually you could forgive Trevor and someday you and Trevor can be friends" at this i began bursting out laughing rather loudly but I found it extremely hilarious. after a few minutes i calmed down to see her looking seriously, I couldn't admire her eyes as I once did.

"why are you laughing?"

"wait, your serious?"

"YES!" I burst into another fit of hard laughter for another few minutes. Now that she broke up with me it was hard to take her seriously at all. At this point she started yelling at me about Trevor being a "Good person" and how "he probably feels bad about it" which only caused me to laugh harder until I was gasping for air. We reached my stop and i got off still cracking up. I heard her call my an "insensitive jerk" but I didn't care, if she thought that I was being that way then she was obviously blind to Trevor's actions. I walked in the door and headed for my room.

I finished looking back on my day and sighed, glad I had the strong ability to keep my emotions under control.

"life sure sucks" I said to my empty room "Its to bad I cant just... Leave." I jumped when Red Like Roses was interrupted by a Skype call from guess who? Rachel. I denied the call along with the five others that followed. Then she proceeded to message me. I finally blocked communications and was glad to hear nothing other than my music. I rested my head on my desk when i got a call on my phone

"Son of a! why cant she leave me- oh." I had picked p my phone expecting to find Rachel calling me only to find that it was my older brother.

"Sup bro?"

"I'm gonna be working late. Can you make dinner?"

"Sure, ill just make the pasta we have in the freezer"

"Thanks, bye"

"See ya" I hung up my phone and went to the kitchen and put the lasagna we had into the oven. about 2.5 hours later I had my little brother and sister sitting at the table while my sister who was my age was pulling out salad. For the most part I ate in silence wile my little brother Brandon who was 13 years old was talking with my little sister Hanna who was 12. After about a few minutes my sister my age Tracy who was 18 did her best attempt to make small talk, though her first topic wasn't the best choice.

"so... I heard what happened today at school"

"don't want to talk about it"

"alright, sorry"

"its OK" after that we ate in silence, i cleaned up the dishes with Tracy and we walked upstairs and into our separate rooms. I had trouble sleeping, after a long time of tossing and turning I finally slept, i woke up only to find only an hour had passed. I sighed and sat up, knowing I wouldn't fall asleep again for awhile

"hey Nick? you up?"

"ya, cant sleep"

"same here" Tracy and I usually had conversations through our wall which was rather thin so we could hear each other pretty well. "Could you play your guitar?" usually when Tracy couldn't sleep I could play some soft music and get her to sleep, I had been doing it since we were both 12 and it was kind of nice, over the years i think it brought us closer.

"alright"

"thanks" I grabbed my guitar and began to play Wings from the RWBY album, it normally worked the best for getting Tracy to sleep, once i had played it through twice I tapped on the wall, she didn't tap back so i figured she had fallen asleep. by that time it had made me pretty tired as well so I laid my head down and quickly dosed off to sleep

I woke up slowly, Thinking back on my strange dream. I was in a White room and there were posters of the various anime series that i watched along with posters of some of my favored books, I looked around and saw a RWBY poster that looked just like the one in my room. I reached out and touched it, confused and wondering why i was in the room, suddenly the other posters in the room disappeared, leaving just the RWBY poster left, i looked around confused, seeing a lever in the middle of the room.

"this must be a dream" i said aloud "if so, what the heck" i decided that because it was most defiantly a dream, that i might as well should pull the lever to see what would happen. I pulled the lever and then... that was it, next thing i knew i had woken up with my eyes still closed, listening the gentile hum of the plane.

wait... plane? My eyes shot open and i quickly looked around, i thought back to my dream.

"no... this cant be right... i'm still dreaming" i though to myself, I tested my theory out, i told myself that i was in a dream and willed myself to have wings, no such luck. Whenever i realize that I'm dreaming I can manipulate it as a lucid dream. I attempted pinching myself hard, only achieving to cause myself pain. I looked at my surroundings figuring I might as well find out where i am. The plane looked rather familiar though I couldn't figure out why... I looked around at the people to see some of them wearing armor. I stopped and nearly jumped off my seat when I saw a girl with a red hood talking to a blond haired girl "wait... that cant be..." I then tuned into a screen on the side of the plane, and the reporter was saying something about... no that couldn't be right, faunus rights? the realization suddenly hit me like a brick. faunus. the two girls. the plane. I DID recognize it all, it all came from four letters. RWBY. I leaned back and closed my eyes

"shit"

**WOO HOO! My very first chapter! In case you didn't notice, then my chapter titles will usually be in some way, shape, or form, a reference to Nick as "Nickle" or to the coin and/or coins in general, and will also include a quote. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'm really exited to get some feedback on this, whatever it may be. So please comment and leave some suggestions! Ill do my best to update every other day, so I hope you read my next chapter and I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! After the first chapter I have changed my editing process so in case that was a problem, it's not a problem anymore. So with that, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Introducing A New Coin**

"You only live once but if you do it right once is is enough"

-Unknown

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Calm down," I told myself. People don't just jump dimensions every day, there has to be an explanation for this. I chuckled quietly to myself. An explanation, funny.

I figured that since I was here I might as well handle the situation for the long run. First of all, what do I have? I sat up and found a large duffle bag to my right, which was apparently what I was using for a pillow. Next to the bag I had a backpack made of...metal? That didn't seem right. I picked it up and put it on my lap. Ya, it was definitely metal but not any alloy I had ever seen. It was actually lighter than I had expected, maybe about... 20 to 30 pounds? I decided not to worry about it for now and put it to the side.

I then picked up my duffle bag, unzipped it, and looked at its contents. One sleeping bag, sleeping clothing, the general bathroom essentials. The only problem was, no scroll. If I was correct then everyone had a scroll, and I didn't. Crap. I zipped the bag, figuring I would look through the rest of it later and set it to the side.

Picking up the backpack again, I examined it, looking for a way to open it, but no such luck. I continued to look over it while I thought about other important matters. Just by being here I'm bound to screw some things up. The question was, how bad did I want to destroy the storyline that I knew as RWBY. I figured that just by being here that I had already wrecked it. "What the heck," I thought, "might as well have fun." If I was going to get stuck in another dimension, I might as well make the most of it. I smiled to myself as I had a small epiphany. No one here knows me, I have no history here, I can be whoever I want! Well, theoretically, I'm still me but I can create my own image. I figured I would just try to be a nice helpful person. Even with the chance, I doubted that I could pull off the badass reputation.

As I came to that conclusion, I found a spot on my backpack that I could press in, I held my breath, and pushed. As I pulled my hand back a piece of the backpack came out into my hand. I let out a deep sigh…it was my scroll. I opened it and looked around a bit. I hardly had any apps. I had a contacts list with no contacts, a messaging system, an app that held a map of beacon that would definitely come in handy. What I guessed was this world's equivalent to the internet, and a few games that must have come with the device. I pushed the scroll back into my backpack look around the crowd.

It would be smart to meet some people, but... It looked like everyone mostly knew a few people and for the most part were standing in groups talking to each other. I never really was good about making new friends. I sat contemplating this for a while when Glynda Goodwitch's image appeared in place of the recent screen. I grabbed my bag and put on my backpack. The straps fit perfectly and consisted several metal plates with a joint every few inches that allowed the straps to move a bit, I walked up with the crowd but didn't pay attention to her speech, I had already heard it plenty of times. And, as of right now, I hadn't changed much so I knew it would be the same. Instead, I looked around at the people, spotting Ruby and Yang and considered walking over to talk but thought better of it. There would be plenty of times to work my way into the story so I decided to wait for an opportunity to present itself.

wasn't preparing myself for my first move into the world. I already had an idea planned out and because I had no better ideas, it was my only option. When walking out I kept my eye on Ruby and Yang. I saw Yang run off with her friends and began to walk faster. I hoped I would make it in time. As I came closer, I could hear Ruby in her confused state.

"…go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? Uhg! I don't know what I'm doing..." At that moment I was close enough to rush up and place a hand on Ruby's back to keep her from falling back and knocking over Weiss's luggage.

"Whoa there! Don't fall on the luggage now," I said cheerfully. I was glad my attempt to avoid the bad first impression with was successful.

"Oh, thanks!"  
"Don't mention it. My name's Nick." I held out my hand, hoping that I wasn't coming across as awkward.

"Ruby," she responded, taking my hand and shaking it. I did a mental thumbs up to myself, though at that point I had no idea what to do. I wasn't good at starting conversations and didn't think past this point. Luckily I was saved when Jaune walked by.

"Hello!" I was able to get Jaune's attention as I jogged up, thankful when Ruby followed. "Im Nick"

"Hi, I'm Jaune."

"And I'm Ruby," Ruby added, then snickered. "Arn't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" From there, Jaune and Ruby launched into a conversation. I joined in every once in a while, but mostly trailed behind. For the most part, I hadn't impacted too much of the story so far. Not that it mattered, I would end up messing it up one way or another. Either for bad, or worse.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let people let on." I tuned back into the conversation now that I knew where it was going.

"Look, I'm sorry, 'vomit boy' was the first thing that came to mind." I almost stumbled when I realized that I just took out part of their conversation. Thankfully, I got lucky and it didn't do any damage. I knew I couldn't avoid big differences for long, but the concept still scared me to death.

"Well, the name's Jaune Ark. Short, sweet…rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they?" I decided to interject with some fake coughing.

"No." Then continuing to cough a few more times, Jaune quickly looked between me and Ruby.

"They will! Well, uh, I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that…nevermind"

I felt a small emotion pain at "mother". I still wasn't totally used to not having a mom anymore, but none the less, I let out a small chuckle, hoping to keep my spirits up a bit.

"Sooooo...," Ruby began, "I got this thing." Pulling out Crescent Rose and placing its tip into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" In person, Jaune sounded more scared of it than in the video. Though I don't know why I wasn't that surprised.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"Wa?"

"It's also a gun."

At this point, I quickly moved behind a pillar and out of site. I knew I couldn't answer the following question and that could be dangerous. I would be the Beacon attendant who didn't know what the weapon was, or if they had one.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked, not noticing my disappearance.

"Oh, uh, I got this sword," halfheartedly pulling out his sword. I really wanted to see it with my own eyes, even if it was just a sword, but I couldn't risk getting seen and asked what MY weapon was.

"Ooh!"

"Ya, got this shield too."

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield. I could just imagine Jaune trying to regain control of his retracting shield as it bounced in his hands.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?

"Ya, it does."

"So what about you... Nick?" I could hear Ruby shuffle her feet as she looked around for me.

I wanted to keep talking to them but now wasn't the time. I needed to find out more of what I had so I could avoid situations like this In the future. Eventually Ruby and Jaune walked off to find where the ceremony was being held. I pulled my scroll from my backpack, found where it was, then headed to it, still disappointed that I had to run off.

I reached the ceremony and saw Ruby standing with Yang, glad to see that I was able to remove the incident with Weiss. I also spotted Jaune a ways off. I moved my way into the crowd and Ruby spotted me and got my attention. She smiled and waved, clearly not bothered by my disappearance earlier so I did the same. I saw Ruby point me out to Yang and I waved when she saw me. At that point Professor Ozpin stood up to the microphone and began his speech. After, Goodwitch told us to gather in the ballroom tonight to sleep and that our initiation would begin tomorrow. I sighed and walked outside while Ruby talked to Yang about what I guessed was the speech. I managed to avoid her seeing me and starting another conversation.

At this moment I needed to work on getting my weapon sorted out more than anything else. Talking would unfortunately have to come later. I walked for a while and sat down at a bench. I pulled my backpack onto my lap, with the straps facing me, determined to find out what was inside. I looked over the smooth surface. All of the backpack was just one solid metal block, except for the scroll. I thought about how I found the scroll and closed my eyes, sliding my fingers over the cool flat surface of the backpack and felt a small button toward the top. I opened my eyes and pushed the button.

I watched as the bottom quarter folded out toward me and all but 2 inches from the top folded to the sides. Overall giving me a keyboard that was about a foot wide, 5 inches tall. Along with three screens that were all 11 inches tall, the middle one being a foot wide, and the 2 side ones being 6 inches. All of which were 2 about inches in depth, leaving 2 inches at the top that only consisted of the small round button the size of a quarter that I had pushed earlier. I looked at the keyboard and saw a small power button at the top left. After pushing it, the middle screens came to life. Each had a blue background with a white grid. The middle screen had bright red letters saying, "Hello Nick Arcane," which I found rather creepy since I had never seen this backpack before today. After a few seconds the letters faded out and a menu appeared listing 2 options, 'create' and 'manage'. I clicked 'manage' and a window popped up stating that I had no creations. I kind of figured, but I had to check. I hit 'create' and the menu disappeared, bringing up a menu of various weapons.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I said aloud. Quickly looking around to see that no one heard me, I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look at the list. The list consisted of quite a few weapons. After going over the list a few times, I selected a weapon that brought up a new window that contained hundreds of customizations and add-ons. I grinned, "Let's get to work!"

I checked my scroll to see that it was about 6:30 as I walked into the ballroom, very happy with myself and my new weapon. I looked around to see that for the most part everyone had already gotten here and had put out their sleeping bags. I received my bag from where everyone's luggage was placed. I saw that my bag was the only one left, so figured that I was the last one to arrive. I went to the bathroom to change and realized that I hadn't bothered to check what clothes I had been put into when I got here. I looked into a mirror and was pretty satisfied. I was wearing blue jeans that were slightly thick and were very easy to move in, along with a plain light gray t-shirt. The outfit wasn't too bad and fit really well. I then changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants.

I walked back out to the ballroom and looked around, spotting a few guys who had their shirts off and were flexing their muscles at which I shook my head in shame. I also spotted Ruby and Yang sitting together, smiling when Yang got hit in the face with one of Ruby's pillows. I walked across the ballroom and was able to find a spot in a corner next to one of the big windows. I sat up against the wall, opening my scroll and deciding to do a little research on Grimm before the initiation. About an hour and 30 minutes of great confusion later I put my scroll away having no idea what any of what I read was. I looked up to see Yang pulling Ruby in tow, and rolled my eyes on how familiar this looked.

"Helloooo!" Yang sang out cheerfully, letting go of Ruby's hand.

Ruby walked up beside yang whining, "Do we have to do this now? We should be sleeping..." I decided to sit and not say anything till they finished.

"What? Do you not want me meeting your new friends?"

"It's not that…"

"Great! Then go ahead and introduce me!" Ruby groaned and mumbled something about her already telling her my name but Yang ignored her.

"Yang, this is Nick. Nick, this is Yang."

I stood up and held out my hand. "Hi"

"Hello!" she said shaking my hand, gripping it hard enough to feel like my hand was breaking "I'm Ruby's older sister!"

"Great" Ruby joined in tiredly. "Now I'm off to bed." She slowly trudged off and went to sleep in her sleeping bag.

"Soooo..." I began, trying to start a conversation, "excited for tomorrow?"

"Heck ya!" she responded, eyes lighting up "I'm ready to kick some ass!" I smiled at her eagerness, though I had to remember not to give anything away about the initiation because we weren't supposed to know about it.

"Great!" I did my best to sound enthusiastic but being launched into a forest full of grimm didn't sound like my idea of a good time "Sooo...I guess we should get some rest..."

"Oh, yea, you're right…" Yang suddenly sounded tired and we stood for a few more awkward seconds.

"Alright so I'll probably see you tomorrow." I stated.

"Yup. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." I sat down and looked up to see Yang pause before turning around "Wassup?"

"Nothing, I just wanted your last name so I could add you to my contact list, she said holding up her scroll.

"Oh, yea, sure. It's Arcane. A-r-c-a-n-e." She did some tapping on her scroll and my scroll beeped on my lap. I opened it to see I had gotten a message from Yang telling me to add her and Ruby to my contact list. I did and then looked back up at Yang.

"Alright, have you both added."

"Great! Now I can make sure you and Ruby can stay in touch!" I looked at her quizzically and she quickly followed up with, "After all, you're the first friend that she made here at Beacon."

"Oh, yea." I had forgotten that I was the first person to talk to her at Beacon besides Yang.

"Alright! Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I slid down into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I only sat like that for a few seconds before my scroll went off again. I opened it up to see that I had gotten another message from Yang that read:

"You don't have to be alone in that corner. There's an open spot over here. It's a shame to not be with your friends."

Normally I would have said no, but then again, I was in a new world and I had no reputation. I needed to make sure I wasn't that kid who sat away from everyone else and never talked to people. After all, I did need to make friends where I could get them right now, and from what I could tell, Ruby and Yang would be good people to hang around. I got another message:

"Well?" I looked up and made eye contact with Yang, thinking it over for one more second.

"Alright." I sent her the message and when she got it she waved me over. I grabbed my stuff and headed over, realizing too late that from the fanfics I read back on Earth, Yang usually snored. I laid down my stuff on the spot next to Yang, and as I got into my sleeping bag Yang mentioned what I feared with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, yea, I forgot to mention that Ruby normally tells me that I snore pretty loud. Goodnight!" I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my side, facing away from yang and falling asleep. Smiling at my first wonderful day at Beacon.

**Alright, at this point I have finished setting the stage. The next chapter is going to be really fun to write! I still don't really have a plan for Nick's semblance so please comment some ideas. Also, I'm planning for a romance between Nick and someone else, though I'm not sure who it should be with. So comment who you would like to see Nick with and why. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have decided to extend the waiting period for each chapter by a day, so that there is two days between each chapter. Recently I've barely been able to update on time so this should allow me to relax a little. So here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 3: A Rusty Coin**

"There is no fear without some hope, and no hope without some fear."

— Baruch Spinoza

I woke up that morning to the sound of Yang snoring. She had only woken me up once last night so I was feeling pretty well rested. I sat up and looked around to see that only about 4 other people were awake besides me, we exchanged glances and we each shrugged. I could tell we all didn't want to wake up the others so we were at a loss for what to do. I slowly got up and tip toed carefully around the people sleeping till I reached the door. I quietly stepped outside and stretched, breathing in the cool morning air as I stretched a bit and slowly finished waking up. After about 5 minutes I looked back into the ball room to see that no one else had woken up besides the 4 others that were also awake. I got an idea and made my way back to Ruby and Yang. I managed to wake Ruby up without waking any other people, but Yang was still snoring and even after 10 minutes of trying there was no way I was going to be able to wake her up. I motioned for Ruby and the 4 other people to follow me outside, once we were all out I checked to see if anyone else was awake, thankful to see that no one else was.

"What do you want?"

"Ya, it's cold out here."

"Well," I began, "I figured that since we were all up before everyone else that we should all get dressed and get first pick at breakfast." Ruby and the 4 others nodded in agreement. We all got dressed, (at which I looked in my bag to find a set of clothing that was the same as yesterdays) and headed to the cafeteria without waking anyone else, though I have no idea how. Ruby and I sat together while the 4 others dispersed to go wait for their friends. The 2 of us ate in silence for a while. I assumed that Ruby was still tired, given that I had just woke her up a while ago. We finished eating and I was about to try and start a conversation when I saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on the table. I was confused on how she was able to fall asleep after eating about 10 cookies that looked to be loaded with sugar. After a while of sitting and messing around with my scroll, more people began to enter the cafeteria. By the time Yang finally came in to join us Ruby was awake and munching on another cookie.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Smiling and doing her best to look innocent though she wasn't succeeding. Ruby glared at her but said nothing, so I gave my response.

"I was actually able to sleep pretty well, you only managed to wake me up once with your snoring." All I achieved by saying this was a death glare from Ruby, so I decided to change the subject as we headed to our lockers to grab our gear.

"So are you two ready for the initiation?" After all, Ruby had been seeming rather happy since she got her hands on Crescent Rose.

"Yup, no more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby explained as she hugged her weapon.

"What about you, Yang?"

"Oh, I'm more than ready." I saw Ren walking by with Nora, skipping behind him. Soon I was going to get shot into the air. Not fun. I remembered my aura and talked to Yang and Ruby about it. Yang was able to unlock my aura for me before the loudspeaker turned on.

"Would all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students read to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Alright guys," I began, "let's do this!" We picked up "Ladykiller" (aka Jaune) on the way to the cliff and then prepared for our first mission at Beacon. I was excited for it, but dreading it at the same time. We got out onto the cliff and Ozpin began his speech about teams, during which I didn't really listen. I had heard it multiple times during my multiple run-throughs of the RWBY series. I was a little more concerned about the fact that I was at the end of the line. I didn't have a tile to stand on because I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be here. That meant I was an extra person. After a while Ozpin finished his speech about the initiation and people started getting launched into the air via the tile they were standing on. About halfway through the line Ozpin managed a few things on his scroll and one of the tiles that had already launched moved itself back into place. Ozpin motioned me the tile and I stepped on to it, crouching down and getting ready to be launched. At this point the last person had launched, leaving me to be next. I looked into the air, heard my tile click a few times, and got launched out into the forest.

Once I was in the air I knew I was thoroughly screwed. I had absolutely no landing strategy and I immediately started panicking. Once I started descending to the forest I started thinking quickly. I was falling toward a tree, so if I wasn't impaled on impact then it would semi-cushion my fall. I turned around so my back was facing down and curled into a ball, hoping that my backpack would take most of the damage. I focused on my aura and prepared for impact. Unfortunately my plan didn't really go how I thought I would. As soon as I got into the tree a branch hit my elbow, causing me to spin around and fall face first into the tree. I did my best to try and grab a branch but most of the branches I hit broke and I continued to fall through the tree until I hit the ground on my stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of me and cause my vision to start fading out. I didn't black out, though, and after a few seconds my vision came back into focus and I started taking in short ragged breaths. I sat for a few minutes and slowly got up, I pulled out my scroll and opened it up.

"Crap." Apparently, my harsh landing took just about all of my aura in order to keep me safe. So for the rest of the initiation I would have to go without and aura. I began running to the abandoned temple, hoping I wasn't too far behind the others. After a while I had to slow down to a jog. After all, I wasn't exactly in the best shape. As I went along, I started noticing webs that were appearing more often in the trees. It soon got to the point that the webs were thick and were blocking some of the paths through the trees. A small web suddenly slammed into the ground next to me. I whirled around to find a giant spider the size of a van slowly moving toward me. The only problem with this spider was that it had a tail. One that curved up over its body similar to a scorpions, except that it shot webs. After diving out of the way of the next web I quickly stood back up and looked around, realizing that I didn't have much of a choice but to fight because the spider was blocking the only exit. Everywhere else was covered with thick webs. I actually smiled, happy to be given the opportunity to finally use my weapon. I called out the voice command that would grant me my weapon for battle.

"Battle axe!" My backpack whirred to life as it shot a handle up over my right shoulder. I grabbed the handle and pulled it over my shoulder, and as I held the handle with both hands my backpack proceeded to change into a full-out battle axe, leaving behind the two inch deep screen and keyboard on my back. I jumped to the side, barely landing on my feet as another web was launched at me. Because I had never been in a fight like this before, I did the stupid thing and charged. I swung my battle axe at the head of the spider Grimm only to have it bounce harmlessly off. I stepped back quickly but was unable to get out of the way of the next web that stuck my feet to the ground. The spider Grimm shot webs up my legs, keeping me from moving. I struggled feebly against the webs on my legs as the spider Grimm crawled toward me. I froze in fear, not knowing what to do. Soon the spider Grimm was inches from my face and I prepared for death.

"Great," I thought, "I get one good day at beacon and then I get offed by a giant spider!" Suddenly the spider Grimm let out a loud screech and I squeezed my eyes shut. Ready for the spider Grimm to eat me alive. But it never came. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see that a King Taijitu had snuck up behind the spider Grimm and was currently strangling it. While the two were fighting I managed to work off the webs on my legs and ran past the two fighting Grimm. Managing to get away without either of them noticing. I continued to run until I was positive that I had gotten away, reverting back to a jog and looking into the sky. I saw a trail of smoke in the air a long ways away from me so I figured that Weiss had just set the forest on fire. That meant that Ruby and Weiss were officially a team. Though I didn't particularly like Weiss, it was nice knowing that I had less a chance of screwing up the teams. With luck I would be able to go through the initiation without making eye contact with someone who didn't have a partner. I figured that if I got to the ruins the same time that the team that would be RWBY did, then I would be able to finish without a partner. I had no intentions on changing teams. So I placed my battle axe on back which reverted itself back to its backpack form and picked up my pace, hoping that I wouldn't run into any more Grimm along the way. After a good while of running I passed my two ursa that had been killed, one of which was brutally beaten to death. I recognized this as Yang's work and continued to run. Soon I began hearing yelling in the distance, at least a mile away. I continued at my pace, hoping I could get there before running out of energy and praying that I wasn't going to be too late. I'd rather not have to reach the cliff on my own, with or without the Death Stalker and Nevermore. I finally burst through the trees into a large clearing with the ruins, I heard a lot of crashing coming from the other side of the clearing and turned to look. Pyrrha was running into the clearing as a Death Stalker crashed through the trees behind her. I ran down to the group sitting at the ruins which consisted of Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Ruby. Yang had just burst into flames and I managed to pick up what she was saying, or rather yelling, in a fit of rage.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" After this everyone there kept quiet as I jogged up to the group. I also kept my mouth shut. Though we made two seconds, Ruby immediately pointed out after that Wiess had failed to jump from the Nevermore that they had ridden in order to get to the ruins. After which Wiess proceeded to fall. At this, Jaune tried to be heroic by jumping out of a tree in order to catch Weiss, but only managed to have her land on his back after going into a freefall. I looked back over to the Death Stalker to find that Pyrrha was being slammed by one of its claws, pushing her to onto the ground in front of us. Definitely not encouraging.

"Great, the gangs all here. Now we can die together." I shook my head at Yang's comment to which Ruby replied.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby charged at the Death Stalker. I ran after Ruby Knowing exactly what was about to happen. Once Ruby launched herself at the Death Stalker, the Death Stalker just bashed Ruby with its claw, sending Ruby flying back. I called out the voice command for my battle axe and continued to run to Ruby, though I was quite a ways off. Ruby proceeded to stand up, announcing to the group that she was "totally fine". The Nevermore that was flying toward our group launched its harpoon-sized feathers as Ruby was running back my direction. I managed to reach Ruby and pull my battle axe up just in time to be able to make one of the Nevermore's feathers glance off the flat side of one of the blades, causing it to land in the ground rather than in Ruby's cape. After this I ran back to the group with Ruby, hoping to avoid a battle with these two Grimm.

"Alright guys," I called out to the group, "we have no reason to fight these two Grimm. We need to grab our artifacts and run to the cliff as fast as possible"

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Glad to hear that Jaune was in on the idea I proceeded to grab an artifact, though I stopped in the center of the relics. If I chose one I would probably end up on a team. I turned in a circle, knowing I had to make a quick decision. I noticed that at the back of the circle there was a pedestal missing. I moved up to where it should have been and knelt down, finding a small handle in the ground. I pulled up on the handle and a small canister slid out from the ground. I opened it to find and king chess piece, made from dark blue crystal. I grabbed the chess piece and stuffed it into my pocket. Running after the others as they made their way to the cliff. As we approached the ruins at the cliff the Nevermore from earlier landed at our destination, keeping us from moving on. I cursed silently, looking out at the ruins. It was the same as in the series; only one path led to our destination. And if that was true and this was going to be the same then...

"Son of a-" The Death Stalker burst out of the trees behind us, forcing us all to run out onto the bridge. It put us right in between the Death Stalker and Nevermore. Nora proceeded to dodge a hail of the Nevermore's feathers then pulled out her weapon in its grenade launcher form. She shot a few rounds at the Nevermore, causing it to fly off. As we all ran across the bridge, the Death Stalker stopped at the start of bridge, unable to chase us while the Nevermore turned around and flew into the bridge, destroying the middle of it and separating our group into two. At this point I stopped paying attention to details and didn't look to see who was with me on the side with the Death Stalker or who was on the other side of the bridge. I brought out my battle axe and got ready to fight. Right before I charged Nora slammed the Death Stalker's head with her weapon (now in its hammer form) and jumped back, dodging the Death Stalker's tail which was now embedded into the bridge. I charged and swung at the Death Stalker's tail, but it managed to free itself just as I struck, causing me to hit the bridge that was already weakened by the Death Stalker's strike. This caused the bridge to start to collapse so everyone that was with me charged the Death Stalker. Phyrra and Jaune blocked the Death Stalker's claws while Ren jumped onto its tail, unloading his weapons it. Nora launched a few shots with her grenade launcher, stunning the Death Stalker long enough for Phyrra to throw her spear into one of its eyes. This caused the Death Stalker to throw off Ren, leaving me to charge it. I jumped off its head and swung at the Death Stalker's tail, cutting it off at the point that Ren had already heavily damaged. This caused the stinger to lodge itself into the Death Stalker's armor, allowing Nora to slam the stinger all the way into its head. We all jumped off the bridge as it finished collapsing and as the Death Stalker fell down with it, I looked back to see how Ruby, Blake, Wiess and Yang were dealing with the Nevermore. As I looked, Ruby was already running up the cliff side with her scythe blade around the Nevermore's neck, decapitating it as soon as she reached the top.

After our great battle we all made our way to the top of the cliff (except for Ruby who was already there). From there, we had to get back to the school to get our teams. Ozpin had us turn in our chess pieces in order to see what teams we were each on. But when I went to give him my chess piece, he just told me to hang on to it and that I might "find it useful". Whatever that meant, I had no idea. We stood in the room that we had our ceremony in and listened to each team get announced with their members and team name. I smiled as I watched team JNPR and team RWBY get announced, glad to be here and see it in person. It the occurred to me that Ozpin had sent a message to each team telling them where their dorm room was. But I hadn't been assigned a team. I was about to walk off when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Will Nick Arcane please report to Professor Ozpin's office" I grimaced and walked off, making my way to Ozpin's office. Figuring that he had realized that I didn't belong here and was probably about to kick me out of his school. It didn't help that he probably saw how terrible fighter I was during the initiation. I reached Ozpin's office and grabbed the door handle. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for what was probably about to happen, and walked inside.

**This chapter we definatly more fun to write. I'm still looking for ideas on who to put into a romance with Nick, so please comment! Thanks for sticking with the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that people have been actually reading my series so far! My story is going to get more exciting now that I'm reaching the main plot. I think. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: More Than Just A Coin**

" When I do good, I feel good. When I do bad, I feel bad. And that's my religion. "

— Abraham Lincoln

I walked into Ozpin's office, closing the door behind me and turning to look at him with Goodwitch standing over his shoulder.

"You wanted to speak with me professor?" Ozpin stood up.

"Yes, come with me." Ozpin and Goodwitch walked past me and I followed. Wondering when I was going to get questions about my nonexistent transcripts and my unscheduled appearance at Beacon. After awhile of walking we came into Beacon's medical bay.

"Alright." He said "Our nurse is going to take a sample of your blood, OK?" I nodded. The nurse had me sit down and I watched her grab a new needle and wash it with rubbing alcohol. She came over to me, stuck the needle in my arm, and collected some blood. when she removed the needle she handed me a bandage and walked over to a machine. I placed the bandage on and watched while she took the vile and put it into the machine, then turned back to Ozpin.

"We should have our results by tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you" he turned to me and did a few things on his scroll "You can go now Mr. Arcane, here are directions for your room." My scroll beeped right on Que.

"But professor, I don't have a team"

"We will address that later" Ozpin and Goodwitch left the room, leaving me sitting there. With a sigh I stood up and made my way to my room. At this point my scroll told me it was about 10:37 so I figured I should get some sleep. I looked around the empty room that was now my dorm. White walls, a single light in the center of the ceiling, and a window on the back of the room overlooking Vale. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed that sat against the right wall with the head against the back of the room. After an hour I was still wide awake. I sighed and stood up, changed back into my normal clothes, slipped on my backpack and walked out of my room. I quietly closed the door behind me and pulled up the map of the school on my scroll, looking for the training room. Once I was there I quietly entered and looked around, there were various weights, treadmills, and other workout machines. In the center of the room was A sparring ring, with training dummies at the back of the room. Thankfully I was the only one present in the room. I walked up to a panel next to the sparring ring. After a little searching around on the panel I learned that I could set up a match with a holographic enemy. I selected an enemy with a sword and I stepped into the ring, pulling out my battle ax. The holographic enemy materialized on the other side of the ring and the match started. I charged with my ax and the hologram sidestepped my attack, slashing hard at my side as it went. The attack landed clean though I didn't feel any pain because it was a hologram but I could feel my aura weaken a bit. I looked to a display on the side of the ring to see that the attack had already taken a fifth of my aura away. I focused back on the hologram and got my ax ready. The hologram charged with an overhead strike and I blocked it with my ax. The hologram then kicked me in the stomach, I instinctively flinched and stepped back, allowing the hologram to stab me right through the middle. I sighed and checked my aura which was at two thirds as the hologram retreated back to the other side of the ring. I got ready again and slowly began stepping toward the hologram. After a few feet I charged and swung at its side, the hologram blocked and I backed up a few feet. The hologram charged with a thrust to my chest. I stepped to the side and brought my ax down on its head. The attack connected and it sent the hologram stumbling away. Happy with myself I charged forgetting to stop and think. The hologram just sidestepped me again and swung its sword through my neck. I checked my aura to see that it was at one quarter, one more blow and I would be in the red. got into a defensive position and slowly moved toward the hologram. The hologram swung at my legs, catching me off guard and landing the hit. Causing my aura to drop into the red. The hologram dissolved and I sighed. I had taken three hits that would have been lethal. I started another match that ended the same as the first, except I didn't even land one hit. I started yet another match and decided to just play defensive. When the hologram materialized I just sat and waited. when the hologram came in for an attack I used the reach of my weapon and swung first. It took me a second to long to swing my weapon due to its weight and the hologram dogged my attack and swung its blade right through my chest. I moved to the panel and stopped the match. I walked to a side of the room and sat against the wall. Completely exhausted. after five minutes I got up and walked back to my dorm. Putting my backpack in my locker on the way.I got to my room and changed back into my pajamas. As soon as I crawled into bed I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a preset alarm clock going off. It took me a minute to realize that it was coming from my scroll. I turned it off and trudged to the bathroom where I found two sets of school uniforms and a laundry chute. I put my two sets of normal clothes along with my pajamas down the laundry chute and took a shower. Some of my muscles ached from the night before. I never did normally work out when I was back on Earth. I dried off after my shower and put on my uniform. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. I never would have ever thought that I would be in this uniform standing in Beacon academy. I grinned and walked out of my bathroom. I looked under my bed and grabbed my bag and looked inside. I found a few notebooks and some pencils, then walked off to my first class. I did my best to pay attention through my classes. I was able to understand a few things but it was really hard not having any information to reference from. I had absolutely no background knowledge of this world. I was going to have to do a lot of studying during the nights. At lunch Ruby and Yang Introduced me to Weiss and Blake, and Jaune introduced me to the rest of team JNPR. We talked about how our classes were going so far and who our favored teachers were so far until lunch ended. I was glad that no one asked who my team was. I had no idea how to address that. After the last of my classes I walked back to my dorm, not knowing what to do. I was about to enter my room when the loudspeaker when off

"Would Nick Arcane please report to Professor Ozpin's office." I sighed and walked to Ozpin's office. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hello Mr. Arcane, have a seat." I sat down and Ozpin continued "Remember that sample of blood we took from you last night?" I nodded "We analyzed that blood for two specific genes. One that gives people their semblances, another that decides weather or not a person is a faunus"

"How exactly do these genes work?"

"Our bodies react to the first gene differently, giving us a different semblance depending on how our body reacts to it. With the second gene, the more faunus in a family tree, the more likely this gene will activate. Making someone a faunus. If there is no faunus in a family tree, then the gene will never activate, but will still be present."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ozpin pushed a book across his desk to me.

"Read this" The front of the book didn't show a title so I opened it up and began to read. It was only twenty pages but the print was rather small so it took me awhile to finish. Once I was done I closed the book and slowly looked back up at Ozpin who began to explain.

"This is and old story that was passed down through many generations."

"And you think this is me."

"It would appear so."

"So I'm assuming that you want to test this theory by giving me the two genes"

"We have picked a blood type that is the same as yours. You will get the semblance gene along with the faunus gene that has a fifty percent chance of activating."

"And you want to see if I'm this guy."

"Well your not from this world correct?" I paused for a moment

"correct"

"Then if the results are the same then it would be a safe assumption"

"If I refuse?"

"Then you wont be given the injection" I sat and thought

"let's say the faunus gene activates. What will happen?"

"We estimate that the change will be immediate."

"Who's 'we'"

"Professor Goodwitch, Dr. Frank, and I"

"Will it be painful?"

"probably" I sighed and slumped down. This whole idea was crazy. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to change races if it worked. I was deep in thought until Ozpin got my attention again.

"I know this must be a hard decision. Come back when your ready. We can wait a few days."

"Thanks" I got up to leave the room

"Oh, and Mr. Arcane?" I turned to Ozpin

"yes?"

"I've sent you some sources to help you study up on Remnant" I gave Ozpin a small smile

"Thanks"

I sat on the roof of beacon with my hands covering my face. I thought over my difficult choice not knowing what to do. If I had the injection then I could turn into another race and I would gain an ability that I would know nothing about. The idea stared me to death. My thoughts were interrupted when someone walked through the door to the roof. I turned to see who it was.

"There you are Nick!"

"Hi Yang."

"Why weren't you at dinner? We were wondering where you went"

"I'm not feeling that hungry"

"Oh, is everything alright?" I paused

"Can I ask you a question?"

"sure" Yang walked over and sat next to me. I picked my head up and pulled up my legs, resting my chin on my knees and looking out at vale. Thinking about how to phrase the question

"hypothetically speaking" I started "What would you do if you were suddenly put into a place that you nothing about?"

"I would go back home." I chuckled at Yang's bluntness

"What if you had no way of getting home" Yang thought about this for a minute

"I guess I would just have fun"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, If I knew I couldn't go home then I would make the most of where I was and enjoy it. Dive in head first and never look back, ya know?" I thought over this, smiled and stood up

"Thanks Yang"

"Sure thing! Hey, my team and team JNPR are gonna do some sparring in the training room. Wanna join us?" I though for a second and remembered what Yang said. 'Dive in head first and never look back, ya know?'

"Well?" I looked up at Yang and grinned

"Sure!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY was waiting for us when we got into the training room. Ruby was the first to greet up

"Hey guys! We were about to start without you!" Ren looked around the group and added

"So who wants to go first?"

"Oh! Me!" Nora jumped into the ring, pulling out Magnhild in hammer form

"Alright, ill go" Weiss stepped into the ring, pulling out Myrtenaster. The match started and I sat down, pulling my backpack from over my shoulder and powered up the screens and keyboard. I quickly went to work on a weapon that I had always wanted. No one noticed because they were all focused on the match between Weiss and Nora. After fifteen minutes Nora won the match, leaving Weiss exhausted but for some reason Nora still had tons of energy. I stood up with my new weapon designed. Yang suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Were up next Nick! We never really got to see you fight, you didn't exactly do much in the initiation." I sighed and entered the ring with Yang who got Ember Celica ready. I got ready and pulled out my new weapon for the first time. I moved my hands over my shoulders and tapped the top of my backpack twice. My backpack shot out two handles at the top, after pulling these my backpack pulled off into two sections. This still left the screens and keyboard sections on my back. each section I pulled off unfolded and turned into blades that ran across the outside of my forearms. Each blade came about three inches off my elbows and about a foot off from my hands. Each blade also had an attached handle to grab and an arm brace in the middle of my forearm that was about three inches long. On the outside of the arm braces were various canisters about a half inch in diameter. The canister on the outside locked into to blade, with one empty canister that always was the first one locked into place. The match started and Yang started shooting shotgun rounds at me. I pressed a button on the handles of my weapons and my arm braces whirred to life, spinning the canisters and locking them on red dust. My blades filled with the energy and I began to swing them. Shooting balls of fire that collided with Yang's shotgun rounds. After a few shots we both stopped firing and Yang charged. I set my canisters so I wasn't using dust and I got ready for Yang's assault. At the beginning I was able to keep up with Yang, my new blades suiting me much better than my ax. But after a short while I made a mistake and Yang's fist collided with my face as she shot off a round, send me flying across the ring. I slid to a stop and stood up, my aura with a fifth less. I locked in fire dust and began shooting fireballs off at yang, who responded with shotgun rounds. I kept firing knowing that she had to reload sometime. Soon enough she dogged to the side, getting rid of the empty shells. I didn't give her a chance to reload. I shot two fireballs behind me, launching myself at Yang. She looked surprised at my sudden aggressiveness and dogged to the side. I quickly turned around and went to strike, setting my blades with ice. Yang moved to cover a blow to the upper body but instead I landed a strike at her feet. But I missed by a few inches, causing my shot of ice to fly past her feet and into the wall. I jumped back, allowing her to quickly reload. I charged at her, hoping to hit her with a shot of ice. She sidestepped my attack and gave me a shove from behind, sending me sprawling onto the floor. I quickly got up, wishing I hadn't missed the shot of ice to Yang's feet. I set my blades with fire and began shooting fireballs at which Yang responded with shotgun blasts. I hoped that I could get Yang into the same situation as before. We continued shooting at each other until Yang ran out of ammo again. Or so I thought. I charged realizing too late that she hadn't used half her shots. Once I was within arms reach she unloaded the all her shots on my face, planting the last one at point blank range. Sending me to the ground with my aura in the red. Ending the match.

"Need a hand?" Yang offered me help with standing up.

"Thanks" I took her hand and stood up.

"That was a great fight!"

"Sure was! That was fun!" We walked back to the group and Jaune tapped me on the shoulder

"I thought you had a battle ax?" I smiled and reverted my weapons back to my backpack and took it off, turning on the screens and keyboard

"I can customize any weapon I want as long as there is enough material on the backpack to use." I showed them how I customized my new weapon. "My backpack also has a storage of dust to use, and whenever I'm in battle the screens and keyboard will always stay on my back." I got a few compliments on my backpack and then Ruby and Ren went up to fight. During their match Yang tapped me on the shoulder.

"So have you named your backpack yet?" I turned

"Not yet, I can't think of anything" Yang nodded. After awhile Ruby and Ren's match ended with Ruby the victor. At this point I Yawned and told everyone I was heading to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and left as Phyrra and Blake were going up for a match. I reached my room and changed into my pajamas which were sitting on my bed with my two sets of casual clothes. I sent my uniform down the laundry chute and went to bed. Deciding to go with Yang's suggestion about diving in head first and decided that I would talk to Ozpin about the injection tomorrow after dinner. If I did end up becoming a faunus, I needed to enjoy tomorrow as much as possible. I fell asleep wondering what my semblance would be and the fifty fifty shot at becoming a faunus.

**This is starting to get exciting! I changed Nick's weapon because I just couldn't imagine him very easily with a battle ax. But I also like his new weapon a lot better, I hope you guys agree. Again, thank you guys for sticking with me so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm really liking this new scheduled so it looks like I'm not going to have to extend it any further. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Not A Nickle Anymore**

" There are but two powers in the world, the sword and the mind. In the long run the sword is always beaten by the mind. "

— Napoleon Bonaparte

I woke up in the morning ready to make the most of what could be my last day as a human. I took my shower and got into my uniform. Sending my pajamas down the laundry chute. I grabbed my notebooks and pencils and walked happily to my first class. I couldn't help but smile through my classes. I didn't really know why I was so happy, I guess knowing it could be my last day as a human made me appreciate the way I perceived my surroundings. I went though the rest of the day extremely happy, though toward the end of the day I began to get nervous. Ozpin said that changing races would probably be painful. I figured that growing ears and a tail would probably cause pain. I wondered about if I did end up becoming a faunus, then what type of faunus would I be? After all, it would probably determine what traits I gained. I had gotten a message from Ozpin that morning on my way to class about how the injection I would get contained absolutely no biased type of faunus. So it would probably be a random result. I sighed as I sat in my final class. Pondering other aspects of getting the injection. When my final class finally ended I sighed and headed to my room. waiting for dinner. The thought of food brought me hunger pains. Ozpin's message from this morning also stated that I was no allowed to eat anything the day I chose to take the injection, which just so happened to be today. When it was dinner time I strolled to the cafeteria, sitting down with teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Are you gonna get anything to eat Nick?" Ruby and paused from eating cookies to ask the question

"Nope."

"But you haven't eaten anything all day" A few other people from the two teams looked at me after the comment.

"Really, I'm fine" I looked around at the group. "I'll explain later" That seemed to convince the group. They exchanged a few glances but returned to their respective conversations. I sighed and looked out the window. Growing even more nervous about what was about to happen within the next few hours. I checked my scroll and figured that it was just about time that I went to see Ozpin. I said goodnight to the group and walked off to Ozpin's office, knocking on his door before walking in.

"Come in" I opened the door and walked inside "Oh hello Mr. Arcane, please sit" I sat down

"I wanted to talk to you about the injection."

"So soon?"

"I want to take it."

"Are you sure? It's only been a day."

"I'm sure. I thought it over." Ozpin sat back for a minute and then stood.

"Come with me." I got up and followed Ozpin, who led me to the medical wing. From there Dr. Frank (The nurse) took us into a separate room. She had me change into white sweats and t-shirt that were both to big for me. Dr. Frank put me into a chair that the strapped my ankles and wrists to. I gave her a questioning look

"We don't know how your body will react." I looked over at Ozpin

"You ready?"

"That's what I should be asking you." I smiled and nodded.

"I wont be able to give you any pain killers or any type of sedative. It could mess with how your body reacts to the genes." Dr. Frank explained. I sighed and nodded

"Let's do this." Dr. Frank looked at Ozpin who nodded

"alright then." She sounded nervous which didn't help my confidence. She pulled out the vile and placed the needle into a vein in my arm, slowly injecting me with the genes.

"Oh and Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Arcane?"

"First of all, call me Nick. Second of all..." I let out a sigh "If team RWBY or JNPR asks what happened... Tell them everything."

"Alright Nick, I will"

"Thanks" I let my head fall back as Dr. Frank finished the injection. I sat and waited. First a minute passed by. Then two. Three. My body slowly began to feel different though I couldn't describe it. Soon after my body flooded with pain. The pain was so sudden and sharp that I screamed. I clenched my teeth and thrashed around in my bindings. The pain was so great that couldn't think. I was hit with a greater wave of pain that caused me to scream even louder. My vision dimmed and I started to feel numb. Then I blacked out. 

I slowly woke up. My body sore from all the intense pain. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything seemed... Sharper. More in focus. I slowly sat up and pain coursed through my body

"You should probably keep still while your body finishes adjusting." I laid back over to see Blake sitting in a chair across the room reading a book.

"So what are you doing here? Making sure I'm OK?"

"Making sure your not dead."

"Oh." I sighed. A question rising in my head

"How long was I out?"

"About a week" A WEEK?! The injection must have had a much bigger effect than I thought. Sudden fatigue washed over my body and I blacked out again. By the time I woke up again it was night. I looked over and saw Blake in the same place she was before. Now with a candle on the table next to her.

"So how long was I out this time?" Blake jumped causing me to smile. She clearly hadn't noticed that I was awake again.

"Oh your up. It's been a day since last time."

"And you've been here the entire time?"

"No. My team and JNPR have been taking shifts."

"Oh."

"Dr. Frank says that your body should be done adjusting by now so you can probably sit up." I slowly sat up. my blanket falling to my lap. Making me realize that I was in a fresh set of clothes. Forcing me to ask the question.

"Who changed my clothes?" Blake didn't even look up from her book

"Dr. Frank." It made sense but it didn't feel any less weird.

"So I'm assuming Ozpin told you about..."

"That you might now be a faunus and now have your semblance? Yes though he didn't tell us why." Thanks Ozpin. Leave me to explain the hard stuff. Blake closed her book, set it down on the table and stood up

"I'm going to go get the others."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Wont they be sleeping?" Blake walked to the door, turned, and gave me a smirk

"Yup." I smiled as she walked off, leaving me alone. I figured now was a good time to start figuring out the changes in my body. I looked around and realized that I was in my room. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, Jumping when I saw myself. The first this I noticed were my eyes. Which were now light brown. The next thing was my hair. Which now consisted of... Feathers? Yup. Those were feathers. The feathers were dark blue with the last row at the top of my neck, with the tips of the feathers at the bottom of my neck. I continued to look over my new look until the door opened. With team RWBY and JNPR moving into the room. Weiss turned on the light when she walked in causing me to flinch. This new eyesight would take some getting used to. At first no one said anything. They just stared at my new features. Blake was the first to say something

"Well don't just stand there gawking guys." Everyone realized that they were just staring and they shifted around a bit. Ruby was the first to break the silence that followed.

"So how to you feel?"

"Pretty good, I don't feel to much different"

"How different is your eyesight?" Phyrra asked

"Very different. Everything is a lot sharper and more defined then before. Ren asked the next question

"So whats that on your back?" My back? I didn't notice anything on my back Jaune nodded

"Ya, there's something against your shirt" I turned to look over my shoulder but only succeed in turning around in circles. A small laugh rose from the group and I sighed.

"Just take your shirt off." I stared at Yang for awhile then realized the logic of her comment

"Oh. Right" I slid my shirt off and tossed it onto my bed. I felt muscles in my back extend and everyone gasped. I looked over my shoulders and was stunned. I had wings. The- no, my wings were dark blue on the insides, and after checking the mirror in the bathroom I saw that the outsides of my wings had black around the edges and were dotted with red feathers but were otherwise the same dark blues as the insides. Yang was the first to speak

"That. Is. Awesome." Ruby walked up

"can I touch them?" I turned around

"Sure." I could feel her hand brush over the feathers on my wings and I shivered. Jaune yawned.

"I'm heading back to bed." The rest of team JNPR left with Jaune and Weiss, Yang and Ruby followed. Leaving Blake leaning against the wall.

"Whats up Blake? You gonna get some rest?"

"Ya, I just wanted to give you a warning."

"What is it?"

"Remember, your a faunus now. You don't have the rights that you did as a human."

"Oh ya..." Blake walked behind me and touched my wings softly

"Just remember. If you need anything, just ask." I smiled and nodded

"Alright" The way she said sounded like she wasn't referring to team RWBY and JNPR. Blake walked to the door and looked back at me smiling and grabbed the door handle

"Goodnight Nick" I smiled back

"Goodnight Blake" She turned off the light and closed the door I looked around the room with my new eyes and was able to see everything just about perfectly I walked over to where Blake had been sitting and found her book laying on the table. I picked it up and a small piece of paper fell out of it. I picked up the note and read it

'I finished this book while you were out cold. It's a good book, you should read it. Consider it a welcome to Remnant gift.' I smiled at the note. Obviously Blake had put the pieces together. I sat on my bed and began to read. The book was rather short but it was really good. I finished it within a few hours. I closed the book and looked at the clock. It was four thirty three. I wanted to get some sleep but after sleeping for a week straight I didn't think I would be getting sleep any time soon. I studied the books that Ozpin had sent me about Remnant. I continued to read until it was time for me to head to class. I showered with some difficulty, the showers weren't meant for people with wings. I had no idea how I was supposed to wash my feathers so I just rinsed them for the time being. I dried off and went to put my uniform on. After about fifteen minutes I finally managed to get my wings folded to the point where I could actually get my uniform on. I looked back to shelf that had my uniform on it and found a baseball cap. It was the same dark blue of my hair and wings and had a symbol on the front which consisted of a pair of light grey crossed swords over a pair of wings that had the same design as my own. I smiled and put the cap on over my feathers. Grabbing my supplies and heading to my first class. My day went the same as it normally did, though being gone for a week put me behind in class quite a bit. I was able to pay attention really well speaking that I was incredibly well rested. Once lunch finally came around, I sat down with team RWBY and JNPR and ate my sandwich as the two teams filled me in on what happened during the last week.

"So how has your day been now that..." Ruby lowered her voice "Now that your a faunus"

"It's been great! I can actually see and hear a lot better now."

"Um Nick?" Jaune pointed to my back where my wings were pressing against my uniform. I sighed and focused, getting my wings to flatten after a minute.

"The down side is that I've been having to do that all day"

"Oh! I know! we should head down to the training room after school!" Weiss agreed with Yang's comment

"It would be good to test your new skills, maybe we can find our what your semblance is." Nora immediately volunteered for the job of fighting me.

"Oh! I could do it!" With the look in her eyes I could tell that it would probably be a bad idea to fight Nora first to try and test my new limits

"That's OK Nora... I think i'll fight Blake instead" Blake gave me a questioning look

"Why me?" I quickly had to think of a reason before I got locked into getting beaten to a pulp with Nora's hammer

"I think you would be more helpful with..."

"Helping you get used to your new situation?" she offered

"Ya! That." I let out a nervous laugh. Glad to avoid getting put into a match with Nora. For the rest of the day I looked forward to my match with Blake. It was going to be a lot of fun to test my new skills and maybe even find out what my semblance is. Once my final class ended I rushed down to the training room. Grabbing my backpack on the way. I met up with team RWBY and JNPR in the training room. We were all in our casual clothes and armor now and Blake and I got into the ring for our match to start. Before the match started Blake jogged over to me

"Turn around really quick." I turned around and Blake grabbed the back of my shirt, cutting two slits in it with Gambol Shroud.

"There." She said "Unfold your wings. I did as she said and my wings slowly slid out the holes in my shirt. They felt sore from being folded up all day. Unfortunately I was still not used to the muscles used to move my wings so it took me awhile to move them around. Blake nodded, satisfied. and jogged back to her side of the ring. From there we got into our stances and prepared to fight.

**Alright! I don't really have much more to say except that this chapter is a little short... And comment! I Check my views so I know your there! Don't be shy! If you want to see something give me a suggestion for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I know what Nick's semblance is going to be! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Joining The Other Coins**

" A friend is, as it were, a second self. "

— Cicero

I readied my blades and the match between Blake and I started. I loaded my blades with fire and launched three fireballs at Blake which she easily dodged and proceeded to charge at me with Gambol Shroud. I got into a defensive stance and got ready. But a soon as Blake got within reach she leaped over my head, leaving me swinging into the air. I quickly turned around and was met with several slashes to my chest. I stumbled back and Blake charged again. I swung when she got within reach and she jumped over my head again. Expecting this I spun around, swinging at Blake. She easily blocked by attack and began attacking be with Gambol Shroud along with its sheath. I managed to keep up with Blake's strikes for awhile but just like with Yang, I soon made a mistake and Blake landed a hard blow to my side. I instinctively grabbed my side where she hit me and Blake proceeded to hit me with more attacks. After a few clean strikes she moved back with my aura already just below half. I sighed and got myself ready. When Blake charged I began to launch fireballs at her which she dodged rather easily but it kept her from getting two close. While dodging one of my fireballs she launched herself into the air, shooting at the upcoming fireballs, causing them to explode in the air. When she landed I charged, loading my blades with ice. When I striked, Blake easily blocked my attack. But before I drew my blade back again I launched ice from my blade, freezing Blake's sheath. I smiled at my idea but reacted to late, allowing Blake to simply break the ice over my head. After the hit I jumped back. My aura almost in the red. I needed a plan fast. Oh wait. I have wings. I did a mental face palm and focused on the muscles in my back. When Blake charged I jumped and flapped my wings as hard as I could. Launching myself high over Blake. I made sure my blades were loaded with fire and I began launching fireballs down at Blake. At first I caught her by surprise and landed the fist two fireballs. But she recovered quickly and began dodging them. I was trying really hard to keep flapping my wings but I had never used them before so I was already extremely tired and I was slowly descending. Unfortunately Blake had had enough of dodging and turned Gambol Shroud into scythe mode, and launching it at me. I didn't have very good mobility with my wings so I was unable to dodge. Gambol Shroud wrapped around my right wing, keeping me from moving it as Blake pulled, sending me straight for the ground. I angled myself so I was heading straight for Blake. A few seconds before impact Blake rolled under me and pulled on the line attached to Gambol Shroud. Pulling my right wing and sending me hard onto the ground. My aura, now in the red, ended the match. I got up and Blake got Gambol Shroud off my wing and put it away. I did the same with my weapons and we walked out of the ring and back to the group. Ruby was the first to speak

"Good job Nick!" Weiss frowned

"Good job? He obviously needs a lot work" Yang jumped in next

"Oh c'mon Weiss, be supportive"

"It's OK Yang. Constructive criticism is appreciated" I looked at Weiss "No matter how harsh" A small silence fell over the group "I should probably go study up on more stuff for my classes, I'll see you later guys." I quickly walked off before one of them could stop me. I needed to get alone for awhile. I made my way to the roof and opened the door and walked out. I breathed in the evening air and sat down on a bench. There was a gentle breeze and the sun was just about to start setting. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes "I am so in over my head." I was finally starting to register just how out of league I was. These people had been fighting almost all of their lives to get here. I had terribly fail both my matches, hardly dealing any damage on both of them. And I thought that after no training at all that I could just become one of them all because of a shift in worlds. My reaction time was slow and my technique was terrible. On top of it all, I don't even have a good idea of currency in this world. I looked out over vale, the sight was beautiful with the sunset. I thought back to home. I had no idea how my family would react to my disappearance, assuming that time worked the same here as it did there. My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the roof opened. I looked over to see Blake walking out, spotting me and walking over. She sat down next to me on the bench

"You don't look like your studying" I gave a sheepish smile

"Ya, that was a lie."

"So why are you out here?" I sighed

"I needed to think."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Well tell me whats wrong."

"First of all I'm terribly under skilled compared to all of you."

"Oh. That."

"Plus I'm not even supposed to be here!" Blake looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" I began to explain

"Well I know that you've figured out that I'm not from Remnant."

"Right." I began to explain it all to Blake, my terrible day, the dream, waking up on the ship. I don't know why I told it all to Blake but it made me feel better once I finally finished.

"So that's my story" Blake sat for a minute, thinking over what I said. Then she laughed "Whats so funny?"

"You!" I frowned at her. "Think about it. From how it sounded you don't exactly have a lot to go back to."

"Ya, hilarious." She looked at me smiling

"Nick, your not the one that pays for your house. Your brothers and sisters will be fine. This is the second life you've been wanting."

"Ya but now that I'm here I see just how bad of an idea it is." Blake frowned

"I didn't say that it wouldn't be tough. But think of it like this: Nothing is going to fall apart with you gone, and you basically have no ties that keeps you with that world. After all, your girlfriend did just break up with you." I considered this for awhile then looked back at Blake and smiled.

"You're right Blake. Thank you." Blake smiled back at me then shivered. "You cold?" She nodded. I focused on the muscles on my back, which was getting a lot easier, and stretched my right wing around Blake's shoulder. Blake scooted closer to me, closing the gap between us. She looked down at her hands and started twiddling her thumbs. Was she nervous? I suddenly started feel extremely nervous as well. It took me a minute to work up the courage to ask her a question that was nagging at me from the back of my mind.

"So... What about you?"

"What?"

"Do you... Have a boyfriend?" Blake shifted a bit closer to me

"No."

"Are you... Interested in someone?"

"There's a guy."

"Whats he like?"

"Well I've only known him for about two weeks." She smirked "And he's been asleep half the time." She went back to looking at her hands "But he seems a really nice guy. What about you?" Now I was the one fidgeting

"I am interested in this one girl... But its a little strange."

"Why?"

"Well, from where I come from. This world is basically a TV show."

"Whats your point?"

"Well... I probably know a few things about this person that I don't know if she would be OK with me knowing, and she hardly knows anything about me." Her eyes got wide and she sounded a little panicked

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I know her past though it doesn't change my perspective of her at all." She visibly relaxed at this. "And she has one secret that I would never tell to anyone." Blake shifted a bit and I slowly moved my hand up to her bow and she tensed. I looked at her and she nodded, not looking away from her hands. I gingerly undid the bow, revealing her cat ears

"Sounds like an interesting person." Blake whispered. Her guard obviously up.

"She's wonderful." Blake looked at me and I put my arm around her shoulder. She slowly relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for probably about twenty minutes, watching the sunset before Blake spoke

"Don't worry about being here Nick, you'll figure everything out soon enough."

"Thank you Blake. Thank you so much." I paused "So... are we?" Blake picked up her head from my shoulder and slowly moved closer to me. Our faces inches from each other. At that moment the door to the roof opened and Ruby walked out

"Nick? Blake? are you out here?" Damn it Ruby! I gave Blake her bow and quickly stood up, distracting Ruby from Blake.

"Right here Ruby!" I waved

"Oh there you are! Come on Blake! Were having a team meeting!" Blake stood up with her bow in place

"Alright Ruby! I'll be right there!"

"Hurry!" Ruby turned around and ran back into the building, closing the door behind her. I smiled at Blake

"That was a little close." She smiled back at me

"Yup." I scratched the back of my head

"So I guess you should head to your team meeting..."

"Yup."

"So... Are we...?" Blake kissed my cheek and smirked "Alright then."

"Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight kitten." She glared at me and I chuckled. "Sorry I just had to. Goodnight Blake."

"Better." She smiled and walked off to go meet with her team. I turned back to the sunset which was now almost fully over the horizon and grinned. I was definitely feeling better than I did when I first got up here. I happily walked off to my dorm realizing that my dorm was only a few rooms down from RWBY and JNPR's. I walked into my room and didn't bother turning on the light now that I could see in the dark. I changed into my pajamas, cutting two holes in my shirt for my wings, and slipped into bed. I thought over the last hour and I had to admit I was a little confused. After all Blake and I had only known each other for a little less than a week not counting the week I was out cold. Even then Blake and I didn't talk all that often. Even so, I felt like I knew her quite a bit speaking that I had watched the RWBY series tons of times. I would have to be sure to get some alone time with Blake and learn more about her. But hey, I was going to start going out with Blake Belladonna. There was no was I was going to complain. But then again, wasn't I planning on not messing the entire RWBY story up? I shrugged, at this point the whole story was already out the window. I pulled out my books about Remnant and read for an hour before going to sleep. But before I fell asleep a thought popped into my head. What was RWBY's meeting about? Ruby did seem rather eager. I shrugged to myself and went to sleep, deeming the question unimportant.

I woke up the next morning and sleepily looked at the clock. TEN THIRTY! SHIT! I leapt out of bed, took a shower and got my uniform on in record time. I dashed out of my room. I got to my first class and ran into the door. I tried opening the door. Locked. I put my ear to the door. There was no sound.

"Kind of hard to get into class on a Saturday." I jumped, not seeing Ozpin walk up.

"Why is it locked?"

"It's Saturday." I gave him a blank stare and he smiled. "Give it a minute."

I looked at the door and thought. Saturday... Saturday... I did a mental face palm

"No classes on Saturday."

"Nope. Enjoy the weekend." Ozpin began to walk off but stopped "Oh and Nick?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot your hat." Ozpin walked off and my hands flew to my head. Crap. I forgot. I managed to get back to my dorm without running into anyone. Once I was in my dorm I changed into my normal clothes, putting on the shirt without the holes for my wings. By the time I walked to the cafeteria it was noon and lunch was being given to people who decided to stay at Beacon for the day. I grabbed a sandwich and spotted yang. I sat across from Yang who was eating a sandwich with coffee

"Where is everyone else?"

"Blake is in the library reading" no surprise "Ruby is probably out in vale looking at weapons and Weiss is probably practicing her fighting. As for team JNPR, Jaune and Phyrra are sparring and Ren and Nora are somewhere in Vale."

"Oh." Yang looked up at me and smiled devilishly

"I hear you and Blake were up on the roof together last night." I felt my face go slightly red

"Ya.. well.. um.." Yang laughed

"Alright, I wont pick on you to much. For now." I gave a nervous laugh I had no doubt that Yang would be bugging me plenty enough later. I finished my lunch and walked off to the library, leaving Yang to finish her coffee. I walked into the library and closed the door behind me and looked around. There were a lot of shelves, each one completely filled with books, in the back of the room there were only a dozen chairs, some of which hardly looked used, and a few small tables. apparently not many people came to the library. I found Blake reading in a corner but didn't see anyone else in the room. I walked over to Blake and pulled up a chair. Blake set down her book and smiled at me.

"Is this where you always go on the weekends?"

"Usually." I looked around

"It's pretty peaceful with no one here." Blake nodded

"That's one of the reasons I come here often."

"So hows the book?"

"Good." There was a long silence that followed. After a few minutes of silence I finally decided to see if I could start up a conversation

"So... We should probably get to know each other" Blake smiled

"Sounds like a good idea." I smiled back

"Alright, for starters favorite color?"

"Black, and you?"

"Blue, alright now... Favorite day of the week?" Our conversation went on like this for a long time, I completely lost track of time. We just sat and went back and forth, discussing some of our favorite things. Eventually the topic changed and Blake asked me about my world. I had to explain how we had no Grimm and no faunus, and how continents worked, because after all, there were only four kingdoms in Remnant. I told Blake about my hometown and some of america's history. It took awhile for me to explain to Blake how we didn't fight with changing weapons and that we didn't have dust for energy. Eventually our conversation changed again and Blake started telling me about Remnant. Explaining Remnant's history, currency, and how the community worked. Blake was in the middle of explaining the science behind dust when someone cleared their throat. Blake and I looked over to find the rest of team RWBY along with team JNPR watching us. Yang stepped forward.

"Do you two ever plan on moving?" I gave her a confused look

"What do you mean?" Ruby laughed and pointed to her scroll

"It's midnight" Was it really that late? I checked my scroll to see that it was in fact midnight.

"Oh." Yang smirked and looked at Blake

"Have you told Nick the news?" I looked at Blake to see she was blushing slightly

"Not yet." I jumped in to ask a question that I was afraid to get an answer to.

"So how long have you guys been standing there?" Yang grinned

"About an hour"

"Oh."

"Alright well come on, you guys need sleep." The group walked off, leaving Blake and I alone in the library again. I turned to Blake.

"So whats he news?" Blake stood up

"I'll show you" I followed Blake and she led me to RWBY's dorm room

"Why are we here?"

"Well... Ozpin needed some new space to store stuff for the school and your dorm was the least used room. He said that you should probably bunk with another team so you can learn to be apart of a team so..." Blake opened the door and led me inside. In RWBY's dorm was a banner that said 'Welcome to team RWBY!' I looked around to see my stuff sitting in a corner. Ruby was the first to greet me and was sitting up on her bed which looked dangerously suspended in the air with ropes.

"Hello Nick!" I stood in the doorway, my mind not processing the information.

"So I'm..." Yang stood up and finished my thought

"Now a part of team RWBY!" I got a message on my scroll and opened it up. It was from Ozpin.

'We recently got a shipment of supplies for the school, unfortunately we had no place to store them so we had to use your old dorm room. You will be joining team RWBY. This should help you learn to work with a team and not just by yourself."

"Oh." I still stood in the doorway and Blake moved me inside and closed the door then asked

"Where is Nick's bed?"

"Oh ya, about that." Yang gave us a wicked grin "Nick's bed accidentally broke when we were moving it in here." Blake glared at her and I new exactly what Yang was getting at but I decided to screw with her

"It's alright, I can sleep on the floor." I made eye contact with Blake and she understood and shrugged

"Alright." Blake grabbed her pajamas and went to change. Once she came out I went in and changed to my pajamas. When I walked out Blake was in her bed and Yang looked obviously proud of her plan. Just to spite her I moved over to the corner with my stuff and laid on the floor, using my bag as a pillow. Yang sighed, and climbed up to her bed looking defeated. I smiled. For once Yang wouldn't get to have her fun. I pulled out one of my books and read about Remnant history, skipping the parts Blake had explained. About an hour later my scroll beeped. I opened it to find a message from Blake.

'You don't have to sleep on the floor you know' I looked up to see Blake looking at me from her bed. I responded to her message

'Well I don't exactly have another place to sleep' She gave me a flat stare before responding

'You know what I meant' I looked up and gave her a grin before responding

'Ya but I don't want to make you uncomfortable'

'I really don't mind' When she looked up at me she looked almost hopeful. I smiled.

'Alright then, if you insist' Blake rolled her eyes and slid over. I quietly got up and slid in next to her. For a minute I sat at the very edge of the bed, nearly to the point of falling off. Blake rolled her eyes and whispered quietly enough that none of the other teammates would hear.

"I'm not gonna bite." I smiled sheepishly and scooted a few inches closer. Blake sighed and pulled me till I was right next to her in the middle of the bed. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes Blake fell asleep. I was nearly asleep as well when I heard some snickering. I lifted my head to find Yang, Ruby and Weiss watching us with grins. I glared at them but smiled and spoke quietly enough as to not wake up Blake

"Oh, shut up!" Yang snickered and went back to bed, Weiss smiled and went to sleep while Ruby broke into a full on fit of quiet, hysterical laughter. I closed my eyes again and got to sleep perfectly happy without any worries. Something I hadn't had happen in awhile.

**Alright, I have to admit that while it was fun writing this, there are a few things I should probably point out: 1, my editor has told me that Blake wouldn't act in the manner that I portrayed her. If you agree, comment and I'll fix it from now on. If it's not all that bad then let me know as well. 2, the story was kind of dying down so I needed to put in another element. So if the relationship with Blake seemed a little immediate then I already know that. 3, If any of this seems cheesy, like my editor pointed out the loosing track of time while talking, then let me know. Ill do my best to not do it again later on. Besides those notes, thank you for reading this! And for the few comments that I've gotten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I Don't have much to say so here is chapter seven!**

**Chapter 7: Receiving Change **

" Happiness is good health and a bad memory. "

— Ingrid Bergman

I woke up the next morning feeling the best that I'd felt in quite a while. I had no problems to worry about. I opened my eyes and looked at Blake who was still sleeping with her head on my chest and my arm over her shoulder. I smiled to myself, recalling yesterday. I turned my head to the bunk bed next to me to see that both Ruby's and Weiss's were empty, and due to the lack of snoring I could safely assume that Yang was gone as well. I looked over to a clock to see that it was about eleven. Blake shifted in my arms, slowly waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning." Blake Yawned sleepily

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Blake nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom. I heard the shower start so I sat up and figured I would check my scroll. I opened it up to find a message from Yang.

'Ruby, Weiss and I are out shopping. Have fun with Blake ;)' I smiled and shook my head. A few minutes later Blake came out of the bathroom in her normal clothes so I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got my normal clothes on and walked out of the bathroom, putting on my hat and walking to the cafeteria with Blake.

"So what do you want to do today? I said as I sat down with Blake. We ate for a minute before she responded.

"Yang messaged me and told me that they were out shopping. I'll think I'm going to go join them, want to come along?" I thought for a minute.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." We finished our lunch, got our weapons from our lockers and got on a ship that took us down to vale. We got off with the crowd of people and began walking. I sent a message to Yang and we agreed to meet at the nearest dust shop. It occurred to me that I had absolutely no money so I wouldn't be able to buy anything, not that it was a problem. I didn't need anything and I still had plenty of dust for my weapon, though my fire canister was at half. When we reached the dust shop we all walked off as a group. I saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss exchanging glance for a while. After about a minute they pulled Blake to the side and told me to stay put. They walked far enough away so I couldn't hear them and began to talk. I watched as Yang talked to Blake and a look of surprise crossed Blake's face for a second but went away quickly as Yang continued to talk. Ruby jumped in and after a minute and a smile spread across all their faces. After a while of discussing they walked back, looking at me with grins on all their faces. Honestly, I was a little afraid.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Well..." Blake began. "Long story short it turns out they were eavesdropping on our conversation longer than they said last night. So they know where you're from." I glanced and Yang who was still grinning and she nodded. I sighed

"Well, that saves me from explaining it again. So team JNPR knows too?"

"Yup."

"So is all you have is in our room right?" Ruby asked

"Yup" The group exchanged smiles and Yang was the next to speak

"Well, that settles it then!"

"Settles what?" All I got was a devilish grin in response. Weiss opened up her scroll, did a few things and closed it after a minute, turning to Yang

"Alright, they know." Ruby jumped in excitement

"Yay! Let's get started!" I frowned

"On what?" Yang grabbed my arm and dragged me off, the others following

"SHOPPING!"

Six exhausting hours later I was back on a ship to beacon with my arms loaded with bags and boxes. Team RWBY and JNPR standing around me holding absolutely nothing.

"Got your hands full Nick?" Yang joked

"Fuck. you." I said through my mountain of bags and boxes. Yang put her hand to her chest and gasped dramatically and the whole group started laughing. For the last six hours team RWBY dragged me from store to store followed by team JNPR who, in turn, also dragged me from store to store once they met up with us. And no matter how many time I told them I was fine and didn't need anything, none of them listened. It started with Yang dragging me through various clothing stores, throwing random clothes, suits and pajamas at me.

"Is the really necessary?" I asked as Yang threw a shirt at me.

"Do you really expect to wear the same clothes for four years?" Wiess responded, talking like I was stupid.

"Well, no. But do you really have to buy it for me?" Weiss rolled her eyes

"It's not like you have any money."

"Ok good point." Yang led me to a changing room and pushed me inside.

"Start with the pajamas."

"Alright, so where are Ruby and Blake?"

"There off planning where they're going to take you."

"So why is Wiess here?"

"I already know where I'm going."

I stepped out in a pair of neon green footed pajamas and looked at Yang.

"Seriously!?" Yang just shrugged

"It's not THAT bad." Weiss just shook her head. I went back into the changing room.

"Oh HELL NO!"

"What's wrong Nick?"

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" I threw the pajamas over the top of the top of the door

"Oh come on Nick!" Yang complained "What's wrong with a Hot pink t-shirt and black and white striped yoga pants?"

"HELL NO!" Yang sighed

"What a shame..." after going through a few more pajamas Yang threw a pair of pajamas over the door.

"Here. I had these made while we tried the others." I changed and came out wearing a blue t-shirt with the same design as my had on the front and back in red, along with pajama bottoms that were the same blue as my shirt and had 'Nick' written down the side of the right leg. Weiss nodded

"Fitting." Yang looked me over for a minute

"I still like the orange silk ones better."

"Ugh. We're going with these." Yang shrugged

"Alright, now for casual clothing." I started with light brown shorts and a black t-shirt and walked out Yang shook her head

"Nope."

"No?" Weiss shook her head as well "OK then." after going through a bunch more outfits I had accumulated a small pile of clothes.

"Now for the fancy stuff." I put on a full black suit with a blue shirt underneath and a grey tie. Yang nodded and Wiess agreed

"Very, formal."

"Gee, thanks." I put it with the pile of clothes to keep and came back out in my normal clothes, holding the pile of clothes to keep.

"Alright, finally done." Yang sighed

"Too bad you don't want my recommendation." I glared at Yang

"I'm not getting bright red short shorts!" Yang shrugged, getting me sunglasses, dress shoes, socks, and underwear as an afterthought. Yang paid for the clothes and we left. I looked into one of the bags and I glared at Yang again "I thought I said no on the silk." Yang just smiled

"No, you said no on the orange silk. You said nothing about black silk."

"I. Hate. You." Yang laughed and handed me off to Ruby who took me through a dust shop, filling my fire and ice dust canisters and getting me a supply of each kind of dust that would last me at least a year along with replacement canisters.

"So how was shopping with Yang?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby laughed.

"I figured as much." She led me to a wall filled with various weapons

"Why are we here? I already have my weapon" Ruby looked at the wall, examining the weapons

"Well, if someone were to disarm you of your backpack, what would you do?" I thought for a minute, seeing her reason. She pulled down a dagger with a foot long blade. "try this." I tested the weight and swung it around a bit, it felt good in my hand. I pushed a button on the handle and the dagger turned into a pistol in my hand.

"Cool!"

"The mags contain dust bullets. You can change what type of dust they use to fit your style. This weapon is the Viper. It's the latest style." Ruby explained. I pushed the button again and it turned back into a dagger. Ruby then took me to another section of the store and found me a black belt that could hold nine mags and the blade. Ruby paid for the equipment and then took me to a music store.

"Why are we here?"

"You like music right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Give me a minute." Ruby walked off leaving me standing in the middle of the store. I didn't see how this was important but I wasn't going to argue. After a minute Ruby got my attention from across the store and waved me over. I walked up to Ruby and she pointed to a device on the wall.

"This will take you through a quiz, once you're done it'll give you a model of headphones and what device to get."

"You're really into your music I assume?" Ruby grinned

"Yup!" I took the quiz which included a total of one hundred and seventy three questions. The quiz ended with creating a design. I put together my usual design, a pair of crossed swords over a pair of wings. I hit the finish button and it printed a piece of paper that had my results. Ruby grabbed the paper from the machine and her eyes got wide.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby shook her head.

"N-no. I-it's just that I've never seen results like this before!"

"What do you mean?"

"This says that your results match you with the N8-74M!"

"Uh... I don't know what that is..."

"Oh! It's only the most advanced music player ever designed! There is only one combination of questions that gives this result!"

"So what now?" Ruby took me up to the front desk and handed the employee the paper. He looked shocked and looked up at me with a smile; he turned around and disappeared into another room. After a moment he returned with a device about the size of an iPod 5th gen back at home, along with a black headset and a manual.

"Here you are!" Ruby paid the man and we left.

"So are you going to try it out?" Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Um... Sure?" at that moment Blake walked up.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Blake! I'll have to try it later Ruby, I'll see you later!" I walked started walking off and Blake stood for a minute to have a short conversation with Ruby before jogging up next to me.

"Alright, follow me." Blake led me to a store that was filled with textbooks that held just about every kind of information. Blake walked over to a shelf and selected a few books, handing them to me to carry. I could hear her quietly mumble to herself as she looked over the shelves of books, continuing to grab books about Grimm, dust, weapon combat, hand to hand combat and different types of weapons. Each book was about one thousand pages and some of them consisted of multiple books. At the end I was carrying about a dozen books.

"Is all this really necessary?" Blake looked at me and smiled and tossed another three books onto the stack, making me groan under the weight of fifteen one thousand page books.

"If you want to know all you need to be on par with everyone else at beacon? yes."

"Oh." I followed Blake around the store and she picked up a bunch of book marks, along with two reading lights that could change brightness.

"Why two?"

"I need one too."

"Oh, right." Blake paid for the books and we walked back to where the others were sitting and I put down my stack of books and Weiss stood up with a sigh

"Alright, I guess it's my turn next." Ruby jumped up

"Oh! Can I come too?" Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Do you know anything about getting combat gear for some one?"

"It can't be that hard!" Weiss gave an exaggerated sigh

"FINE!" She walked off quickly leaving Ruby and I to catch up. Weiss led us to a shop that had armor completely covering the walls and many shelves. I followed Weiss through the shop and she had me try on several pieces of armor, none of which she liked.

"Ugh! You're so hard to shop for!" Weiss groaned. She stood for a bit and thought. Ruby waved us over from across the store

"What about this Weiss?"

"Ruby, it's a little harder than just picking a piece of armor that looks cool." Weiss scolded. Ruby sighed and started to walk off

"Hold on." I said "This might actually..."

"What?" Weiss looked at me questioningly as I put the armor that Ruby had pointed out

"This actually feels really good." The armor I had put on consisted of a chest plate and back plate, along with guards on the shoulders and upper arms. The armor also included guards along my shins and thighs. Weiss looked over the armor thoughtfully

"The material it's made out of is made to be lightweight. It fits your fighting style... This might actually work." Weiss had me run a few tests with the armor before nodding in approval. "This actually works!"

"YAY!" Ruby cheered I smiled

"Thanks Ruby!" Weiss mumbled something I couldn't hear but turned to me

"Alright, now that you have suitable armor we need to get you some suitable combat clothing." Weiss led us over to a section of the store that held combat clothing and looked over the selection. She threw some clothes at me and told me to go try them on. I changed into the clothes and came out in long pants and a long sleeve shirt. Weiss had me do a few tests as she explained the clothing.

"The material made to make these is really flexible but very durable and lets air flow through it easily." eventually Wiess approved and took me over to get shoes that were made for combat. The shoes that Weiss eventually picked out were lightweight and had synthetic springs build into the shoe that lined up with the toes, ball, and heel, of my feet so jumping was much easier.

"Alright, were done." Weiss led Ruby and I to pay for the equipment and then we walked back to the group.

"So is that it?" Yang smiled

"Not yet." I groaned when team JNPR showed up and got me whatever team RWBY forgot which consisted of: A new toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo that was meant for birds from the pet store so I could safely wash my feathers, a pack of candy worms as a joke, (Very funny Nora) a complex kit that I could use to edit my backpack and dagger, extra school supplies, and a watch, which Pyrra showed me a gauge around the outside of the watch that read my aura for me. From there the torture of shopping finally ended and we walked back to the pickup and drop-off zone for Beacon's planes and went back to Beacon. Then after an hour of stairs, falling bags, and running into a few walls we finally got all the bags into RWBY's dorm. At this point it was just about time for dinner so we went down to the cafeteria to eat.

"Today was fun!" Yang said happily. I just glared at her.

"I'm never shopping as long as I live." Ruby immediately jumped in

"Oh! Nick! What about your music player?"

"I left that in the dorm Ruby, I'll check it out later."

"Aww, alright." I finished my dinner and announced to the group that I was heading to bed. Blake decided to follow me, the rest of the group decided to go for a few fighting matches. Blake and I reached the room and I changed into my new pajamas in the bathroom. When I walked out Blake had already changed into her pajamas while I was in the bathroom. She smiled and nodded in approval

"It looks good on you." I just smiled back.

"Thanks." We crawled into bed together and Blake pulled out her book and began to read. I figured I should do the same so I pulled out my first Grimm textbook and a thought occurred to me

"Hey Blake?"

"Yup?" she didn't look up from her book

"Why did we get nightlights if we can read in the dark?"

"In case you want to read at night in public. If you just read without a light in a situation then you're announcing to everyone around you that you're a Faunus."

"Oh. Right." We continued to read in silence for a few hours until Yang, Ruby and Weiss came back from the training room, turning on the light on the way in.

"How was it guys?" Yang yawned and Ruby turned to me

"It was great! You should have been there!" I smiled but didn't respond. After those three got changed after taking turns in the bathroom they turned back out the light and went to bed. I decided to follow along and get some sleep as well. When I went to sleep I was lying on my back with Blake still reading next to me. Tomorrow, I would be going back to my classes.

**Alright! Nothing to comment on though I would appreciate comments. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter eight!**

**Chapter 8: Shining Up The Coin**

"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."

Thomas A. Edison

I opened my eyes Monday morning to find Blake leaning over me, gently shaking me awake. I looked up at her and smiled

"Good morning." Blake smiled back

"Good morning. It's your turn for the shower." I got up and stretched

"Thanks." I Walked into the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, and walked back out. I grabbed my stuff and almost walked out the door when Blake tapped my shoulder and handed me my hat.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Blake smiled and nodded. We all walked off to our classes ready to start the day.

Overall my classes were boring as usual. My studies outside of school had helped me understand some of my classes a little better but for the most part I still had no idea what the teachers were lecturing about. My mind wandered and I thought about my weapon, with my last study on dust I now knew about yellow electric dust and white kinetic force dust. I tried thinking of strategies with these dusts when the bell for class to end rung and we all walked to our next class. I let my mind wander through my next two classes as well until the bell rang for my third class to end and I headed to lunch. I got my lunch and found team RWBY and JNPR. I sat down next to Blake and nodded to the group

"Hey guys." The members of team JNPR and RWBY all nodded and waved before returning to their conversation.

"Alright!" Yang said "So team JNPR is joining me, what about you guys?" Yang gestured to her team and Ruby nodded

"I'll come along!" Weiss spoke next

"I guess I should go too, the tournament is only two weeks away." Yang turned to Blake

"What about you?" Blake sat for a minute then nodded.

"Alright, I'll join too. What about you Nick?" Everyone turned to me

"Uh... What are we talking about? I just got here." Everyone laughed and Phyrra explained.

"There's going to be a school tournament in two weeks, everyone has started going to the training after their classes to train for it." I shook my head

"I need practice but..." I lowered my voice so others couldn't hear "I'm going to go work with my wings before I do anything else." Ruby frowned

"Oh c'mon Nick! it's not like you're going to use them in the tournament!" I shook my head

"Sorry, I need to work out my new abilities before I get used to fighting " Ruby frowned but didn't say anything. For the rest of lunch the group talked about the competition for the tournament, though none of them discussed their strategies. Just in case they ended up going against each other. After all it was going to be a solo tournament; we didn't get our teams to help us. After we all finished our lunches we all walked off to our classes. Once those were over we all got together and the group started walking off to the training room and Blake walked up next to me before I made my way to the roof

"Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head

"No, it's ok. I don't want to keep you from getting ready." Blake nodded and went off with the group. I decided I would stop by RWBY's dorm before I went off to the roof to work with my wings. I passed a few teams on my way to the dorm, all of which were talking about the upcoming tournament. I figured I probably wouldn't have a chance in the tournament but I figured I might as well train for it once I had my wings worked out. I walked into RWBY's dorm and grabbed my old set of casual clothes from my pile of stuff and changed, extending my wings through the holes in the shirt. I frowned, it felt good to extend my wings but I had no idea how I was going to keep my wings hidden on my way to the roof, assuming that no one was on the roof of course. I walked back to my pile of new clothes and pulled out my dark blue cloak and put it on, pulling the hood over my head. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

My wings hid well but if my hood fell down I would be in trouble, so I pulled on my hat instead and was about to walk out the door when a thought occurred to me, I walked back over to my stuff and after a little digging I found my musical device. I turned it on and did some looking around on it on my way to the roof. Once I reached the roof I had figured out how to create a music playlist but that was it. I tapped on my music playlist which I labeled 'Playlist01'. As soon as I tapped on it my device had me choose music to put into the playlist. I was surprised when I found out that I actually had music on the device under a folder labeled 'Ruby'. I tapped on the folder, making a mental note to ask Ruby about it later, for the time being I figured I might as well listen to the whole folder so I canceled out of choosing music and just started playing music from the folder itself. Once I started the playlist I put on my headphones and looked out over the roof and to my luck, no one was there. I walked over to the middle of the roof as 'This Will Be The Day' began playing, causing me to smile. I took off my cloak and hat and placed them on a nearby bench, extending my wings and feeling the cool gentle breeze flow over my feathers. I backed up from the bench and raised my wings up, taking a deep breath and bending my knees. I focused my energy and pushed down with my wings and jumped. I shot up ten feet in the air and continued to flap my wings, only managing to hover in the air for a few seconds before I started falling slowly. I got my feet under me and landed safely landed. I continued this routine for awhile and after about five more tries that consisted of launching myself straight into a wall twice, I sighed and extended my wings again and bended my legs. I took a deep breath and focused on my wings and the gentle breeze around me. I suddenly felt the breeze around me intensify and I felt lighter. I pushed down with my wings as hard as I could and jumped with all my might, and I shot up high into the air, continuing to flap my wings. I continued to fly up until I slowed the flapping of my wings to the point where I was just hovering. I looked down and nearly had a heart attack. I was so far into the air that Beacon academy didn't look any bigger than a quarter. I looked back at my wings and noticed something different, the few feathers on the back of my wings that were normally red were now a bright green. I slowly began to fly around in the air for a few minutes before I decided to make my decent to the roof of Beacon. Once I landed I stopped concentrating on my wings and I suddenly felt heavier, and after looking back I my wings I saw that my green feathers had turned back to their normal red color. I smiled to myself and figured I would have to experiment with that more later. I looked out over vale, realizing that I had spent a few hours out on the roof already. I put on my hat and cloak and walked off the roof and back into the building, making my way to the cafeteria. I moved to pause my music and looked in confusion at my device, there was no pause button, or any way to scroll through the music for that matter. I took off my headset and looked it over, finding a few buttons on the right earmuff. After a little experimentation I found out that they paused, played, skipped, and went back through my music. As well as fast-forwarding and rewinding it. I reached the cafeteria and looked around, not seeing team RWBY or JNPR. I grabbed dinner and sat alone and ate. I figured that tomorrow I should start training now that I could fly. Though how exactly I did it I wasn't sure. I figured it could be something about my semblance but I couldn't be sure till I did a little more testing, but I could do that on my own time. For now I would be training for the tournament after school. I finished my dinner and walked to RWBY's dorm, walking inside once I got there. No one was inside.

"I guess there all still training." I sighed. I changed into my new pajamas (Not the black silk ones) and crawled into bed. I started reading about Grimm and after about two hours of reading team RWBY walked through the door, turning on the light and causing me to flinch.

"-were awesome Yang! You did really good"

"Well what did you expect? Anyway, you didn't do to bad yourself Ruby" Ruby, Weiss and Yang continued their conversation as Blake went to take a shower, continuing to chat even after Blake got out of the bathroom changed into her pajamas and as each one of the three took their own showers. The person jumping back into the conversation as soon as they got back. Blake walked over and slid into bed with me, I looked at her and she had a slight look of annoyance on her face.

"What's up?" Blake growled, which was actually sounded pretty scary considering that she was a cat Faunus.

"They haven't shut up for over an hour."

"Oh. Do you want to put on my headset?" Blake nodded

"Yes please." I gave her my headset and she sighed in relief as she put it on, laying her head back on the pillows. After another hour of talking Yang, Ruby and Weiss finally decided to go to sleep, turning off the light and crawling into bed. I sighed; glad that I could finally get some sleep. I looked over at Blake to see her sound asleep with my headset on. I smiled and gingerly took the headset off, carful not to wake her up. Once I took the headset off I got up and placed it with my stuff, sliding back into bed next to Blake afterward. I looked at Blake and couldn't help thinking how cute she looked. I smiled and laid down next to her, slowly falling asleep, ready to begin training for the tournament tomorrow.

I awoke the next day about the same time as the others and got ready for my classes as usual. I was confused as usual through my classes and was glad when the bell rang for my third class to end. Once I reached the cafeteria I grabbed my lunch and sat down with team RWBY and JNPR

"Oh hey Nick!" Ruby said cheerfully "Are you going to join us today?"

"Sure!" Ruby did a fist pump

"Alright!" Just like yesterday the group talked about the competition. I figured I should probably listen in because after all, I had no knowledge on what kind of weapons other students were using. After lunch we all walked off to our classes and met up at the training room afterward. I looked around as we walked inside after grabbing our gear and was a little confused on how we were going to practice, the training room was packed. There was absolutely no free space available.

"Dang." Yang said

"Does anyone know where else we can go to train?" Ren asked. We all sat for a minute before I came up with an idea.

"We could head to the roof; no one is ever up there." The group nodded and we all walked up to the roof. Released to find it empty. We all started breaking off into pairs and Yang grabbed my arm.

"Alright, you're with Blake and I"

"Um... Ok?" Yang and Blake started by putting my through a few extremely simple hand to hand combat drills, and I was actually able to keep up with them, until Yang began making it harder on me. Pretty soon I was having a really hard time keeping up, even though it was rather simple. After a while longer Yang had me pull out my blades and Yang ran me through some drills with my weapons, along with a few tactics I could use. After that Yang switched with Blake and Blake had me do a few drills that involved dodging an opponent's attacks. At the end of the day I ended up absolutely drained of energy. That night I slept like a rock and was very sore the next day. Even so, Yang and Blake put me through the exact same drills that they had me do yesterday. I didn't see hardly any improvement but as a few more days went by, I noticed my skill and reaction time start to improve. after about a week of training Blake and Yang started to speed up their drills and I was surprised to find that I was actually able to keep up with them, even if it was just for a few seconds. Unfortunately I still had a long ways to go till was actually ready for the tournament but I had to do as much as I could within the next week in order to be as ready as possible. During lunch and an hour before bed we would all talk about other classmates and what weapons they used, in addition to how they could be beaten. Over the course of the weekend I worked with flying and figuring out more of what I assumed was my semblance till lunch and for the rest of the day I worked on drills. Once the second week rolled around I was feeling a lot more confident about my abilities. granted I wasn't nearly as good as I should have been if I wanted to good in the tournament but I had improved a lot since I first got to Remnant. Two days before the tournament we had our last set of drills before the tournament.

"So why aren't we doing this tomorrow again?" I asked, causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"I told you already. We want to give out muscles a day to relax before the tournament. You don't want to go into a tournament with sore muscles do you?"

"Good point." Blake stood up from her bench

"Alright, it's about time for us to get dinner." we all walked down to the cafeteria and got our dinners, talking over other students as we ate. After dinner we made our way back to the dorm, got changed, and crawled into bed. Blake scooted up next to me and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"You're really improving you know."

"I just hope it's enough to survive a few rounds in the tournament."

"You'll do fine." I smiled at Blake

"I hope you're right." after that we fell silent and went to sleep. Glad to take a break from drills for one day before the tournament. Over the course of the next day there wasn't much talking that went on around the group. We were all deep in thought. Going over the final details of our strategies before tomorrow. Well, they were, I was just starting to come up with a strategy. After all I had been focused on just having enough skill to get by, I had never considered a strategy. I thought for a bit but gave up. I figured that if I was going to come up with a strategy then I would have to know my first opponent first. After my classes I decided to head back to the dorm and study up on my combat books. Hopefully I could learn a few more tips before tomorrow. After a few hours of study I had to head down to the cafeteria to have dinner. After which I went back to the dorm to go to sleep a few hours early so I could be wide awake tomorrow morning. Luckily my plan worked and when we all had to get up Saturday morning I was fully ready to start the tournament. We gathered in Goodwitch's classroom which held our official sparring ring and 8:00. There we were given our first matchups and we then had a half hour to get ready. From the looks of who I was put up against I would be facing someone who's weapon doubled as a Warhammer and a flamethrower, wonderful. After the half hour the matches started. We did one at a time so that we could all watch and learn from the matches that we watched. After a few rounds (that included no one I knew) it was my turn. I got called up with my opponent and we shook hands, walked to opposite sides of the ring, and drew our weapons. Ready to begin out fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello world! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Showing Off The Other Side Of The Coin**

"What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight–it's the size of the fight in the dog."

Dwight D. Eisenhower

I glanced at the display over the ring and learned my opponents name was Griffon. A bell sounded for the match to begin and Griffon charged with his weapon in hammer form. I jumped to the side as he slammed where I was standing with a powerful overhead strike. Quickly loading my blades with red dust I launched a few fireballs at Griffon, all of them landing. Griffon stumbled back a bit and lifted his weapon back up, charging at me again. I jumped to the side again but this time Griffon was ready and turned in midair, bringing his hammer down on my head, smashing me into the ground. Griffon raised his hammer up to hit me again and I tried to get up but he placed a foot on my chest and slammed his hammer on my face. I felt me aura draining away and knew if I got hit again I would probably be in the red so I loaded my blades with ice and shot two blasts at Griffons arms, locking them into place. Griffon stepped back a bit in surprise, allowing me to jump up and quickly check my aura, seeing it at half already. I sighed and looked back a Griffon who had turned his hammer into its flamethrower form and was about to start shooting. I quickly jumped and rolled out of the way as flames erupted from Griffons weapon, scorching the ground behind me. As soon as I got back up I was forced to launch myself into another roll as Griffon just swung his weapon in my direction. This continued for at least another minute and I was quickly running out of energy.

'I can't keep this up much longer, I need to do something fast.' I felt my wings push against my shirt. I started considering the idea when Griffon turned his weapon back to hammer form and charged at me, hitting me in the side as I tried jumping out of the way, sending me sprawling to the floor. As Griffon charged at me again with an overhead strike I loaded my blades with yellow dust and shot to small shots of electricity at his arms, causing them to spasm a bit, making his strike a few seconds late and allowing me to get in two slashes at his stomach. I quickly jumped back but was to slow and griffon managed to recover and strike me in the side with his hammer, sending me across the ring. I checked my aura to see it was almost in the red. 'Screw it.' I lifted my blades over my head to my back, quickly slashing two holes in my shirt and extending my wings through them quickly. The crowd watching gasped and Griffon had a look of shock on his face. I threw my hat off to the side and focused on the air around me, feeling myself go lighter and launching myself into the air. I looked down at the crowd to see that everyone was either pointing or whispering to one another. I shifted my gaze to Griffon who had recovered from his shock and has turning his hammer into its flamethrower mode. I quickly dodged out of the way as Griffon shot flames up at me. After a minute of dodging his attacks I thought back to my time of trying with my semblance and decided to make a last ditch attempt. 'I hope this works!' I had theorized my idea before but had never attempted it. I flew to the ground and landed, feeling my lightness go away and started walking toward Griffon, who smiled and pointed his flamethrower at me and pulled the trigger. Flames erupted from his weapon and engulfed me completely making my skin sear in pain despite my aura which was no doubt about to be in the read. I quickly focused on the flames and began to feel the heat lessen. Griffon stopped shooting flames at me and gasped. I looked back to see that some of my feathers that were normally red were now glowing red and sending off sparks. I focused my energy on the sparks and my wings burst into flames. I checked my aura to see that it was just barely above the red. Another hit and I would be done. I turned back to Griffon and held out my hands palms up, after a moment of concentration fire filled my hands. I threw two fireballs at Griffon from my hands and he jumped out of the way, turning his weapon into hammer form and then charging at me and jumping, preparing to smash me into the ground. I focused all my energy into my fire and my arms burst into flames along with my blades, I thrust my hands up as Griffon brought his hammer down and with a burst of energy I caught the hammer just above my head. Griffon froze in astonishment and dropped the hammer, letting it fall to the floor. I quickly took advantage of his state and began slashing at him with my flaming blades, going into a furry of strikes and quickly draining Griffons aura to the red. I slowed my strikes to a stop and the bell rang for the match to end now that Griffon's aura had hit red. My flames extinguished and fatigue washed over my body as my adrenaline ran out. I suddenly fell to the floor and blacked out.  
I woke up with a pain in my head that felt like my skull was being split open. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking around to find that I was back in RWBY's dorm in Blake's bed. The door to the room opened and Blake walked into the room reading a book. She looked up from her book, saw me awake and grinned

"You're up!" She ran over to the bed and gave me a hug that forced the wind out of my lung and left me gasping for breath.

"Can't... Breath..." I managed to whisper

"Oh! Sorry!" Blake sat down in a chair that was placed next to the bed and after I managed to steady my breathing after a considerable amount of coughing she continued. "So how are you feeling?"

"Besides feeling like my head is being split open, fine."

"Do you remember what happened during your fight?"

"I remember beating the crap out of Griffon, how long was I out?" Blake sighed and opened up her scroll, doing a few things before putting it away again and answering

"You were out for the rest of the day of your match and it's now noon Ruby, Weiss and Yang rushed into the room with Ruby being the first to speak.

"That was awesome Nick! How did you do that!?"

"Calm down Ruby! Nick just got up and that's the first thing you ask?" Weiss scolded

"But really Nick." Yang said "How did you do that? You looked really fired up!" We all shook our heads and groaned at Yang's bad pun, then team RWBY turned to look at me for my answer

"Well I think I figured it out about two weeks ago when I started training for the tournament." Yang shook her head

"You knew you could use fire and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, actually I figured it out with my being able to fly by absorbing the air around me. The fire was just a hunch." the team just gave me a blank stare. Weiss was the first to speak

"You walked straight into fire, risking losing your first match and getting burned to a crisp, on a HUNCH!?"

"Basically."

"So what's your semblance then?" Blake asked

"Well, it'll take some testing but i think I can absorb elements and use them." Ruby grabbed a mug from a table in the room

"Hold on!" She went to the bathroom and came back with the mug filled with water and handed it to me "Try this!" I sat up and grabbed the cup

"Hold on!" Weiss interjected "Didn't you black out the last time you did that?" Blake snatched the mug away from me and set it on the table next to the bed out of my reach. Ruby pouted

"Well he didn't black out when he used his semblance to fly."

"I think that's because I've been practicing with it for the past two weeks, also I had a constant supply of air. With the fire I had to keep that maintained myself and I used a lot of it at once to cover my arms and fight while I only have to use enough air to keep me aloft." We all pondered this for a bit and Yang was the next to speak

"Well anyway, we can't test it until you're doing better. And you still have the rest of the tournament to finish."

"Oh yeah! Did I miss any rounds today?" Blake shook her head

"No. There finishing the last of the first rounds today, you're fine till tomorrow."

"Alright, I should be fine by then."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and grinned

"I'll be fine!" Blake shook her head but smiled

"You should probably eat though." Weiss pointed out.

"Right! Let's go!" I stood up and my head went light, making me really dizzy and causing me to sit back down.

"OK then... On second thought I'll sit here another minute."

"Do you want some help?" Ruby asked

"No, I'll be fine. Hand me my backpack." Ruby handed me my two blades and I attached them to the back part of the backpack, turning it around in my lap and turning it on. After a minute I shut my backpack off and tapped on the sides, causing two handles to come out. I pulled them and the backpack unfolded into a pair of crutches.

"There we go!" I slowly stood up, putting all my weight on the crutches which seemed to do the trick. Ruby grinned.

"That is so cool!"

"Hold on." I quickly grabbed a pair of my old casual clothes, walked to the bathroom and changed into them. Glad to get out of my new combat clothes (Which worked really well.) I stepped out and nodded to the group.

"Let's go." Weiss frowned

"What happened to hiding your wings and hair?" I looked over at the table next to Blake's bed and looked at my hat and shrugged

"I figure that after that match there's no point in trying to hide it, everyone knows now." We all walked down to the cafeteria which was absolutely filled with people and everyone turned as I walked in, whispering and pointing at my wings and head. I ignored them and got my lunch with the group and sat down with team JNPR. Everyone slowly went back to their lunches and conversations and after a minute the cafeteria was back to normal. We all talked about our first round matches and apparently everyone won their matched (except for Jaune who looked a bit disappointed) It was fun listening to everyone's battles and the strategies that they used. I was starting to learn how I could hear other peoples fighting styles and implement parts of them into my own style and improving it. After we all finished our lunches we headed off to go watch the last of the first round matches. After they finished we were showed our opponents for the next round. My heart sank when I found out my next opponent was going to be Nora.

"Not another hammer..." I whined and put my face in my hands. Blake patted my back sympathetically.

"You'll be fine... Probably."

"Very encouraging Blake. Thanks." She shrugged and we all walked back to our dorm, saying goodnight to team JNPR as we did. We changed into our pajamas and stayed up for a bit discussing our opponents. Blake and I talked about our opponents and helped each other strategize. Apparently Blake was going up against a guy called 'Kitsune'

"Wait... Isn't that just fox in Japanese?" Blake gave me a confused look

"What's Japanese?"

"It's another language back on earth."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what does the database say his weapon is?" Blake did some looking around on her scroll and gave a confused look

"There's nothing listed."

"Really?" I checked with my scroll and saw that Blake was right, there was nothing listed for Kitsune's weapon. I shrugged.

"Oh well, you'll just have to improvise." Blake frowned.

"That's not very helpful." I shrugged. Blake and I moved on the discussing how I was going to deal with Nora.

"Well there is no way I'm going to be able to get in close that's for sure."

"You can just use you dust can't you?" I shook my head.

"That'll only work for so long. The attacks I can do with dust aren't that strong."

"So..."

"I think I have a plan."

**Sorry for this being little short but I couldn't avoid it without turning this into a four or five thousand word chapter! I'm also planning on changing the title to something more interesting. Comment your ideas! Thanks!**


	10. Delay

**Hey guys! Sorry but no update today. I've been really busy the past few days so it's been hard finding time to write. But have no fear! The school year is about to end so i'll have alot of time to write soon. In the mean time I'll write when I can and I'll update on the next scheduled day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Sorry I'm late on the update but my editor skipped out on me yesterday. But have no fear! I will update on schedual on Thursday.**

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

-Henry Stanley Haskins

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, eager to get to the tournament. Blake and I had spent an hour working on a plan for my match against Nora, and though I was rather skeptical of it I figured that I could make it work. Team RWBY and I got ready for the day and we all headed down to get breakfast before the tournament.

We found a table, sat down and began discussing out matches and strategies. After a few minutes team JNPR came into the cafeteria and sat down with us, joining in on our conversation. Nora and I couldn't talk about our strategies for fear of giving the other an advantage in our match but that didn't stop Nora from talking so much that we all wished we were deaf. Once we finished our lunch we all went to go watch the first match of the day and finally got Nora to shut up about sloth noises.

We found a spot and to watch the first match and I pulled out my backpack, making sure that I was a few people down from Nora. I figured that since no one I knew was fighting for a while that I could make sure I was ready for my match with Nora. I'd rather not have anything go wrong once the match started because I had no doubt that Nora would pound me into the ground the first chance she got. After about three matches it was time for Blake to go up against Kitsune. Blake walked into the ring and pulled our Gambol Shroud. When Kitsune walked into the ring I became rather confused and I turned to Yang who was standing next to me.

"Why doesn't the guy have a weapon?" Yang didn't look away from the ring.

"You'll see." I looked back to the ring and examined Kitsune. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood from a brown cloak and had on a... Gas mask? The design looked vaguely familiar. I had seen a similar design back in a shop at home. He had long pink hair over the fronts of his shoulders, white gloves and cyan sweatpants. This guy obviously wasn't aware of color coordination.

Blake and Kitsune walked to the center of the ring and shook hands and I could clearly hear Blake tell Kitsune 'Good luck' as she sized up Kitsune.

"I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Blake looked up at me with a confused look and I shrugged. Apparently this guy had mental issues as well.

The bell sounded for the match to start and Blake charged, getting ready to strike with Gambol Shroud. Once Blake got closer Kitsune moved to kick. Blake got ready to block the attack and move in but just before Blake blocked the kick she was blasted back.

'What was that?' I thought. 'That kick didn't even touch Blake!' Blake quickly got up and Kitsune charged. Still not showing any sign of a weapon. As Kitsune reached Blake she jumped over his head and hit Kitsune in the back. Blake went to hit him again but he whirled around, preparing a round kick to Blake's side. I watched closely as Blake went to block the kick with her sheath but even with that she was blasted to the side, Kitsune's kick still not making contact.

Kitsune suddenly jumped toward Blake, causing Blake to instinctively prepare another block, but instead of kicking, he suddenly stopped in the air before Blake. Kitsune jumped while he was in the air as if he was standing on something and went even further into the air and continued jumping until he was far above Blakes head. 'OK so obviously his semblance in control over air.' I thought. 'That explains his kicks'

Blake turned Gambol Shroud into its scythe form and began shooting up at Kitsune, who held up both his hands, palms facing Blake and I could feel the air in the room shift. I watched as the bullets that flew at Kitsune changed slightly in course and flew right past him. As soon as Blake stopped firing Kitsune jumped down at Blake, moving his left arm in front of him and it began to glow a dark green and change shape. Kitsune's left arm stopped glowing and a blade was left instead of his arm from his elbow to where his hand should have been.

Kitsune's blade collided with Gambol Shroud's sheath, sending out a small wave of sparks. Kitsune then jumped back several times up to a save height using his semblance, raising his right arm, causing it to glow. Blake got into a defensive stance, preparing for whatever Kitsune had planned. When his arm stopped glowing he had a SMG instead of his right hand the looked oddly like the Halo 3 SMG...

Kitsune began to fire down at Blake with his SMG, forcing Blake to begin dodging Kitsune's bullets. As Blake jumped back from another round of bullets she was hit by a force from behind, stopping her mid jump and sending her to the ground. Kitsune the unloaded many rounds on Blake before she was able to get up and start dodging again.

At this point I looked up at the display that showed the current aura standings and began to worry. Blake was currently sitting at half her aura while Kitsune was still sitting with three quarters. I was about to turn back the the fight when something caught my eye, Kitune's aura was slowly dropping. I looked over to Kitsune, who was still standing and shooting down at Blake and noticed that his aura was glowing slightly. I assumed that his weapon must be drawing aura in order to fire.

I focused back on the fight and saw Blake pull up gambol shroud and start shooting up at Kitsune who began dodging in the air. Apparently Kitsune couldn't direct bullets and fight at the same time. After a while of shooting at each other Kitsune jumped down at Blake, readying his left arm which was still a blade. Blake quickly ran to where she was hit with the force before, jumped and began running sideways up in the air toward him. Blake jumped off and collided Gamol Shroud's sheath with Kitsune's blade.

They both continued to slash and shoot at each other as they fell. Once they reached the ground Kitsune threw a kick at Blake which she moved to block but was blasted by air just like before but this time Blake saw it coming and was only pushed back a foot and kept on her feet. Their brawl continued and I noticed that their aura was starting to equal our between their occasional hits and Kitsune's bullets slowly taking his aura away, putting them both at about a third of aura left.

Blake and Kitsune continued to fight and i noticed that Kitsune was starting to use his SMG less and less as their aura both reached a quarter. I watched as Blake began using her semblance, creating a copy of herself that dissapeared after getting hit and moving behind Kitsune. She continued this and Kitsune started losing aura faster than Blake. Just as Kitsune was one final hit from being in the red he swung hard with an overhead strike at Blake which was blocked my Gambol shroud's sheath. Blake pulled up Gambol Shroud to shoot Kitsune in the stomach to finish the match but just as she did she got hit clean in the side with another blade, causing her to stumble and allowing Kitsune to hit Blake hard again one last time with his left hand blade and putting Blake into the red.

I frowned as I looked down at Kitsune, realizing what he did. While the two were fighting and Blake was focused on Kitsune's arms he had changed one of his right foot into another blade and then recklessly charged at Blake, knowing that she would block and allowing him to catch her by surprize and quickly end the match. Blake walked up next to me and hung her head. Obviously dissapointed while Kitsune turned his limbs back to normal and walked out.

"Hey." I whispered to Blake. "What's up?" Blake sighed

"I should have seen it coming."

"It's ok, you gave it your best." Blake sighed again

"Thanks." I put an arm around her shoulder

"Hey, cheer up!" I kissed her forehead and she smiled blushing slightly and looked up at me.

"Alright." I dropped my hand from her shoulder and held her hand. We watched the next few matched and soon my match with Nora was called. Blake turned to me

"Ready?" I nodded

"Let's get this over with." I walked to the locker room and put on my armor before heading to the ring walking to the center where Nora and I shook hands. As usual Nora was grinning and had no worries of the match which kind of scared me. Nora pulled out Magnhild in hammer form and I raised my right arm, looking over a glass display that I had installed the night before that was able to control my backpack. I selected my weapon and started it. My backpack came to life as I reached over my left shoulder and grabbed a handle, pulled out an assault rifle.

The assault rifle was a bit more bulky than an average one from earth with a cylinder magazine that was partially inside the assault rifle at the top of the magazine, the mag was filled with my dust canisters and was located closer to the back of the bottom of the gun. To increase my accuracy I had extended the barrel of the gun and placed a scope on the top of the gun. On the bottom I had a blade that started at the cylinder mag and extended out half a foot from the front. Luckily when designing this I had a bit of extra material left So I made a metal glove for my right hand that connected with my glass display so I could hold the gun on the bottom without cutting myself.

When the bell sounded for our match to start Nora immediately charged, jumping up and getting to ready to smash me into the ground with an overhead strike. I quickly jumped back, pushing with my wings to increase my distance as Nora slammed Magnhild into the ground where I was standing. I unfolded my wings and used my semblance with the air around me, jumping into the air and flying over Nora's head to a safe distance, setting my assault rifle to red dust.

Nora turned and smiled, changing Magnhild into it's grenade launcher form and shooting. I responded by looking through my scope and shooting the heart designed canisters and making them explode. I missed one and it made direct contact with my chest, exploding and causing me to fall a few feet before extending my wings and flying back up back to my previous position. Nora continued to shoot at me and this time I just flew out of the way, barely dodging a few of them, shooting at Nora as I went.

For a minute nothing changed, I dodged her shots as I shot at her and she dodged my shots as she shot at me. Finally I landed a few bullets, fire erupting on contact and causing Nora to stumble. I took this opportunity and dove at Nora, slashing with the blade of my assault rifle. Unfortunately Nora had recovered quickly and shot a round at my face from basically point blank range. Sending me flying back.

Now that I was open, Nora changed Magnhild back into hammer form as she jumped at me. I quickly jumped up and tried to run but Nora swung, hitting me in the side and sending me flying across the ring. I slowly got up and Nora flew at me again, holding Magnhild over her head. I managed to roll to the side, dodging Magnhild by inches and allowing myself to jump as I completed my roll and launching myself into the air again.

I Checked our current aura standings to see that I was sitting a half while Nora was just about full on her aura. I turned back to Nora and saw her running at me, holding up Magnhild with an evil grin and I froze.

'wait, she isn't going to...' I watched as Nora slammed down her hammer with a shot of her weapons dust, launching her in the air at me. I dove down as she swung her hammer at me, feeling the hammer brush past the feathers on my head. I turned as she fell back down and shot at her back, causing her to lose her upright position and she crashed hard into the ground.

I quickly dove down at her and she got up quickly, seeing me coming long before I got there. She grinned and swung her hammer, timing it so I would be right in range. I figured she would recover this quickly so I pushed hard with my wings, stopping just before her hammer and it swung past my face, hitting the ground with enough force to crack it. I quickly dove at Nora now that she was open and slashed at her with my blade, making a clean hit and causing her to stumble.

I flew back into the air and procedded to shoot down on Nora, landing a few more hits before Nora recovered and started dodging again. Nora changed Magnhild into its grenade launcher form while she dodged and began to shoot up at me, forcing me to dodge as I shot down at her.

After about another few minutes of landing a few hits on each other and dodging my assault rifle stopped firing. After a quick examination of my gun I grimaced. I was out of red dust. I ducked as one of Nora's grenades flew past my head. I set my assault rifle to use ice, and continued dodging and fireing.

I took a quick glance at the aura standings to see that Nora and I were both sitting at a quarter of aura.

'Alright, I need to finish this now.' I dove down at Nora, barely dodging a few shots and landing a few feet away from her. Nora changed Magnhild into hammer form and smiled, knowing that this fight would decide the winner.

Nora charged, getting ready to swing with her hammer. I shot at Nora's shoulders, causing ice to spread across them and keeping her from moving her arms. Nora stopped dead in her tracks, unable to hit me now that her shoulders were frozen. I dashed forward and slashed at Nora with my blade and she did nothing to stop it. In fact she actually jumped back after I hit her and landed hard on the ground, breaking the ice in her shoulders.

'Crap' Nora stood and grinned, her aura almost in the red. She charged and I tried shooting at her shoulders again but she dodged as she approached and I didn't land a shot. I held up my blade, hoping to deflect most of the damage but still knowing that with Nora's strength the hit would still put me into the red. Nora jumped once she got close, preparing an overhead srike and I braced to take the hit.

Just as Nora began to swing her hammer someone in the crowd mentioned syrup loud enough for us to hear and Nora turned to look, her attention turning to whoever had mentioned it. Because of this Nora's strike veered off slightly to my right, slamming into the ground inches from where I was standing. I quickly took the opportunity and slammed my right fist into Nora's stomach, the metal glove dealing a sliver of damage to Nora's aura and pushing it barely into the red as she flew back a few feet from the hit.

The bell sounded for the match to end and Nora got up, glaring at the person who had mentioned syrup and storming out of the room. Everyone was silent as I walked back up to my group and the next match started.

After a few hours, it was announced that the other half of the second round matches would occur tomorrow and that anyone who had already done theirs were free to do as they pleased tomorrow. Luckily RWBY and JNPR had all done their matches so we were all free tomorrow. As it stood, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Phyrra, Ren and I all won our matched so we would be moving up. Ren, Phyrra and Jaune went off to go find Nora. Leaving team RWBY and I to go get dinner.

As we sat down and ate we talked about our plans for tomorrow.

"Oh! We could head to the bakery in town and get cookies!" Ruby said, jumping in her seat.

"Oh we could use this time to study." Weiss responded flatly

"Well I'm going to sit and relax." I announced "I need to sit around for a while for a time that doesn't involve me being blacked out." The team laughed at this and Blake but her hand on mine and smiled

"I'll join you."

"I think I'll go walk around town." Yang said. "Oh! I just remembered! Tomorrow night is karaoke night in one of the shops in town! We could all go to that!" Ruby nodded

"Great idea sis! What do you say guys?" Weiss shook her head

"There is no way I'm doing that." I patted Weiss's back

"C'mon Weiss! Learn to have some fun! I'm in!" Blake smiled

"Sure." We all looked at Weiss and she sighed

"Fine."

"YAY!" Ruby cheered

"Alright then," Yang said pulling out her scroll "We all need to be there at seven. I'm sending you guys the address." after a few seconds all of our scrolls beeped and we checked the address.

"Alright," I said with a yawn. "I'm off to bed." the rest of the team nodded and decided to head to bed as well. We went up to our dorm, got into our pajamas and crawled into bed, making sure our alarms were off so we could sleep in.

When Blake slid into bed next to me I put and arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder, falling asleep quickly. I closed my eyes and after a minute I heard a small clicking sound. I looked up to see Yang taking a picture of Blake and I.

"Go to sleep Yang." I whispered. Yang just laughed

"I'm so showing this to my friends!" I sighed and went to sleep. Glad that our classes were on hold until the end of the tournament, allowing us to sleep in.


	12. Delay 2

**Hello! I apologize for updating a day late. I have decided to postpone my next update for two weeks which just happens to be on the fourth, when RWBY season two is released! During the two weeks I will be writing my chapters and getting ahead so if I get behind then I'll have some breathing room. In the mean time comment ideas and things you want to see in my story. See you in two weeks!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello! After my two weeks I would like to announce that I got nothing done! I. Hate. Writers. Block. But have no fear! I will keep up with the updates. Also, happy fourth of July, RWBY premier!**

**In case of any legal issues: Disclaimer! I do not own RWBY! (Insert legal stuffs here)**

"I am presently living life several wtfs per hour."

-Unknown

"Nick."

"..."

"Nick."

"..."

"Nick."

"..."

"Nick."

"Go away I'm sleeping."

"Nick."

"Stop it."

"Nick."

"I'm tired."

"Nick."

"Stop."

"Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick."

"Stop."

"Nick."

"shut up."

"Nick."

"Stop. It. Now."

"..."

"Don't."

"... Nick."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YANG!? AND QUIT POKING MY FACE DAMMIT!"

"Ruby, Weiss and I are leaving."

"Then why did you wake me up instead of sending me a message?"

"Because you looked too peaceful."

"..."

"Nick."

"GO AWAY!" Yang just laughed as she made her way out the door. At this point I was fully awake so I sat up and sighed. So much for sleeping in. I stood up, walked to the bathroom and took a shower, my muscles feeling sore from yesterdays match. I finished my shower, dried off, put on a new set of pajamas and walked out of the bathroom to see Blake still in bed with her eyes closed.

"I know you're awake Blake." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, so how do you want to spend our day?" I slid into bed next to Blake and she sat up.

"I don't know, I was thinking of just sitting here with you for starters." She shrugged

"Sure." She pulled out a book and I sighed.

"I didn't mean read." Blake smiled and closed her book, setting it on the table next to the bed.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well we might as well discuss our plans for the day." Blake thought for a minute.

"We have until about six. Then we have to get on a ship to Vale to meet up with the others for karaoke."

"That's going to be really interesting. So what do you want to do until then?" Blake shrugged.

"I was planning on going to the library soon." I thought for a second.

"Or we could stay here and sleep for a little longer." I put an arm around Blake's shoulder and she smiled."

"Alright." we slid down so we weren't sitting up anymore and Blake put her head on my chest. We slept for a few more hours before we woke up again and actually got dressed in our normal clothes.

At this point it was noon so we went down for lunch before walking to the library. When we walked in it was empty as usual so we walked back to the corner where we had talked last time and Blake pulled out a book, leaving me to pull out my scroll and do random stuff.

When I opened my scroll and began to do some research on Grimm but after a few minutes I ended up just playing games. After another hour I told Blake I would be back and I went down to my locker to grab my backpack and went back to the library. Blake looked up from her book

"Why do you have that?" I sat down next to her and opened it up

"I figured I might as well do some designing while I'm sitting here."

"OK." Blake went back to her book and I work with my backpack for another hour before Blake closed her book, stood up and stretched

"What is it?"

"We should probably do something other than sleep and read all day."

"Good point." Blake and I walked around the school for a bit until we decided to go watch some of the matches that were going on today.

After a few hours of watching matches and making small edits to my weapons I checked the time and turned to Blake

"We should probably get ready to go, it's four thirty." Blake nodded and we walked back to our dorm to get ready for tonight. Once we got to our dorm my scroll beeped and I opened it to find a message from Yang.

'Ruby, Weiss and I are just about there. If you have any music you can bring it with you. See you at seven!' I tapped Blake on the shoulder and handed her my scroll. After reading it she nodded and handed me back my scroll.

I went over to my not so slightly organized pile of stuff and found my suit and tie and got changed. After I had my suit on and got out Blake looked at me with an eyebrow raised

"What? I can't dress up a bit?" Blake chuckled

"It looks good on you. I'll be right back, I have to get Gambol Shroud." Blake walked out of the room and I looked at my backpack which was sitting on the bed and sighed. I wanted to take it with me but it would be really annoying to carry around. I thought for a minute and opened up my backpack.

After ten minutes I was satisfied and I closed my backpack just as Blake walked in. I stood, grabbed my music player and walked out the door.

"Oh! By the way Blake, we wont be taking a ship down to vale." Blake turned and looked at me as she walked into the hall, confused.

"Why not? Were going to be late."

"Just follow me!" I led Blake up to the roof of Beacon, feeling the usual cool air. Blake walked up next to me and shivered

"What are we doing up here?" I handed Blake my jacket and had her put on my backpack over it.

"Just hold on a second." I did some looking around on my display, finally finding what I was looking for after a minute. "Here it is! OK, hold still." I pressed a button and my backpack began to unfold and take shape. I stepped back and smiled at the end result. "Perfect."

My backpack had unfolded itself into a set of fully operational wings. I walked behind Blake and took a small device off of the center of the backpack.

"When did you have time for this?" Blake was looking over her shoulders and examining the new wings.

"I was working on it today in the library. Put this on." I slipped the device onto Blake's forehead and pressed a button on the front. "It was originally intended to enhance my wings but with a few adjustments I was able to make them self sufficient for flight." After awhile a light on the device turned green and Blake shifted a bit, getting accustomed to the wings. "Alright, that device will allow you to control the wings freely with your mind. It'll take a second to get used to but you should get the hang of it pretty quickly." Blake slowly nodded

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Wait, what?"

"This is how were getting to town!"

"Oh, right." I smiled and took Blake's hand and walked her up to the edge of the roof

"It's alright, if you fall I can catch you." Blake stood there and took a deep breath

"Ready." My smile turned into a grin

"Alright then! BONSAI!" I jumped off the edge, using my semblance on the air, allowing me to catch the wind and fly easily. I looked up to see Blake jump off the edge, extend her wings and fly. I flew up next to her and grinned, she was extremely unsteady with her wings and was barely keeping aloft.

"Having fun there?" Blake glared at me, causing her to falter in the air and almost fall. "You'll get it in a minute, just give it time." After a few minutes Blake had started to get the hang of flying and was steadily gliding along next to me, for the most part. I looked out over Vale and pulled out my musical device, messing with a program. After I was done I looked up to see we were just about there.

"Alright Blake, ready to learn how to land?" She looked at me uncertainly and I laughed.

"You'll be fine! Just stick with me!" I looked down over the streets and began to slowly descend, looking for Ruby, Weiss and Yang. I pulled my scroll out from my pocket and messaged Yang, telling her to look up and wave. After having to circle in the air a few times I saw Yang waving into the air and getting weird looks from the nearby people.

"Alright Blake! Let's go!" I continued to fly in circles and slowly descend until I was just above the rooftops. From there I led Blake away from our friends for a few blocks and then turned around, slowly descending over the street as if it were a landing strip and then safely landing next to Yang on the sidewalk without any problems. Blake wasn't so lucky.

"NICK!" I turned to see Blake waving her arms in the air and that she was moving way to fast for a safe landing.

"Crap." I jumped into the air and shut down my backpack using my display. The wings folded up and Blake began to fall, I quickly flew up and caught her, setting her down with our friends and then taking my jacket and backpack back along with the device that went with it.

"Well that was fun!" Blake gave me a glare.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance!" I turned and bowed

"Why thank you for noticing Yang." Weiss crossed her arms.

"We're going to be late." I smiled.

"Wait. Weiss. Are you actually eager for this?" Weiss just scowled at me and we all laughed.

"Right! Let's go!" Yang led us into a rather simple looking building and walked up to the front desk. I looked around the room just to see black walls covered with various band posters and spots of light that came from a single disco ball in the center of the celing. All the corners of the room had different colored neon lights that were dim enough not to hurt peoples eyes.

After a minute Yang handed the person at the front desk some money and he gave Yang a card. Yang waved us to follow and she led us down a hall, eventually walking up to one of the various doors, opening it with the card and walking inside.

Unlike the rest of the building, this room was a plain white with a single light on the ceiling. On the back side of the room was a large pannel of glass that showed a huge variety of songs, to the side was a long couch with a small white table next to it with a single remote, a microphone, and a small book. Yang strode into the room and picked up the microphone.

"So who's first?" We stood in silence for a minute before Yang sighed. "Fine I'll go first." I sat down on the couch and picked up the book and flipped it open. Inside were all the songs available to play along with the number they were set to. Yang sat next to me looked over my shoulder for a minute. "That one looks good." She stood up and punched to number into the remote. After a second the song started and Yang began to sing.

"Oh god no!" I yelled, covering my ears.

"Make it stop!" Ruby wailed.

"Help..." Blake groaned. After two minutes of the worst singing pitch humanly possible, the song finally ended.

"I'm never listening to music ever again." Yang turned to me and frowned

"It wasn't THAT bad."

"Well..." Ruby stopped as Yang gave her a death glare.

"Fine, who's next?" Ruby jumped up

"I'll go!" Ruby looked through the book for a minute before finding a song. I have to admit I wasn't surprised when it turned out to be 'This Will Be The Day' by Jeff Williams. Fortunately Ruby wasn't that bad. As Ruby sang I looked through the book, looking for something that might be interesting. Once Ruby finished she turned to me.

"You're next!"

"Ugh... Hold on." I looked through the book a little more before and was about to just about to pick a random song before a gunshot went off.

I immediately stopped, ran to the door and peeked out of the room.

From the hall I could see a man with a black mask and black full body suit holding his gun in the air. There were also three other men dressed the same as the first and they were taking everyone in the rooms down to the front room.

"Listen up everyone!" One of them shouted "Get to the center of the room and get down on the ground! Throw your wallets over to me!" I closed the door and the other three robbers continued to pull people out until they got to our room. One of the robbers pulled our door open and was immediately pulling and knocked out by Yang.

"Alright!" I said "Three more to go!" I looked down the hallway and closed the door again "OK, the others haven't noticed."

"Well Let's go!" Ruby moved to the door.

"We can't just charge out there!" Weiss scolded. We all sat and thought. Completely forgetting about the fact that one of the other robbers would come to our room again. So when one did we were caught off guard and were unable to knock the guy out before he was holding a gun to my head.

"All of you. Out. Now." We all walked out to the front room and got down in the center. The robber that had brought us out had grabbed his partners gun and walked into the room, watching us and keeping his two guns ready to shoot whoever moved.

The third robber walked into the room with the final group of people and leaned against a wall.

"When will he be here?" the robber asked.

"Soon." the first replied. At that moment the door opened and a man in a black suit walked in.

"This is everyone?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." The first robber replied. The man looked around and frowned

"There's supposed to be four of you."

"He's knocked out in the back room sir."

"Shame." he nodded the the third robber who was leaning against the wall. "Go get him." The robber walked off and the man walked toward the group of people team RWBY and I were sitting with.

"Which one of you go by the name of..." He turned to the second robber.

"Nick, sir."

"Nick! Who here goes by Nick!" I slowly stood up along with two other people and the man sighed, rolling his eyes. "Nick Arcane?" The other two people sat down, leaving me the only one standing. The man turned to leave. "Bring him." At that moment Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss moved to jump up and I stopped them.

"Guys, It's fine."

"But-"

"Blake." I turned and smiled "I'll think of something." The four slowly sat down again and the robbers led me outside where an airship was waiting. The man walked up and got in a seat, motioning me to sit across from him.

I sat down and the two robbers sat to the sides of me with the third placing the unconscious robber in a seat next to the man and then moving up and sitting next to the pilot.

The airship started up and we took of into the air. After a minute the man pulled out a small screen from his jacket, similar to a scroll but bigger and began to work. Now that I could see him better it was easy to make out his features.

He had short black hair that had been neatly combed, a thin beard that was neatly trimmed and dark red eyes. He seemed rather calm for a man who had just kidnapped someone.

"So!" the man said suddenly, causing me to jump. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Evander, or Evan if you prefer."

"Um... okay." For a criminal he really didn't act the part.

"Now. You're going to tell me exactly what I want to know." The goon to my right put his gun to my head. "Or you'll lose your head." Okay maybe I spoke to soon "Now shall we begin?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who sent you?"

"Excuse me?" Evan nodded do the goon to my left and he jabbed his elbow into my side.

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Evan sighed and nodded to the goon on my right. he got up and walked to the side of the ship where he opened up a panel on the wall, pulled out a device and walked back to me. "Uh..."

The goon to my left grabbed me from behind, pulling me into a bear hug and preventing me from moving. I struggled as the other goon put the device around my neck.

` "Let's not make this harder then it has to be." Evan said standing up. "Who sent you? Was it Dragoon? Zyhper? Kreth?"

"I Don't know who those people are!" Evan sighed.

"Have it your way." he pulled a small remote from his suit pocket and pressed a button.

sudden pain flooded my body. I fell off my chair and onto the ground unable to move. After a few seconds the pain subsided and I was able to move again.

"The device around your neck will send jolts of electricity through your body. We will continue to do this until you give me my answers."

"I don't even know what you're talking about! What are those name!?" Evan shook his head in shame.

"You expect me to believe that the next great legendary jumper doesn't even know the names of planets in the network? What a shame." Even went to push the button again.

"Wait!" He stopped.

"Yes?"

"Those are planets right?" He rolled his eyes

"Of course!" My mind was racing at this point. If he was referring to planets and not places on Remnent then...

"Earth! I'm from Earth!" Evan paused for a minute before laughing

"You really think you can make up fake names to fool me?"

"Okay hold on!" If Earth didn't work then what else could it be? If he was naming planets then that should have worked. Unless it wasn't refered to as Earth. "What about Gaia!" Even broke into a grin.

"That's better!"

**Okay! Starting plot! Yay! Thank you for your patients.**

**(I also just found out that my editor is missing a lot of my spelling errors -.- I'll try to fix what I can.)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Alright! A little late today but I still got this up on the correct day!**

Chapter 12: Revenge of the coin

"I believe there is another world waiting for us. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there."

― David Mitchell, Cloud Atlas

"Tracy?"

"Yes Hanna?"

"When is Nick coming back?" Tracy glanced at Joey who shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Where did he go? I keep forgetting." Brandon asked, pushing broccoli around his plate with a fork.

"Nick is... On a trip." Joey said slowly "Now eat your broccoli.

"Joey can I talk to you?" Tracy asked standing up.

"Sure." Joey stood up and followed Tracy out of the dining room and out to the front porch where he sat down with her. "Are we going to talk about that again?" Tracy looked at Joey with a look of annoyance.

"It's been two months now! We need to contact the police!" Joey sighed

"And what about Hanna and Brandon? How do you think they're going to feel when they learn that Nick has just left a few months after our parents..."

"Yeah I know. It's just so frustrating! How could he just leave?"

"Well we can't judge him until we know why he left." Tracy sat quietly for a minute and sighed.

"Well anyway, we should probably get back to dinner. We can leave those two alone for long."

"Yup." Joey and Tracy stood up and walked back inside and sat back down in the dining room and continued eating.

"Hold on." Tracy said, sitting up straight suddenly. "Everyone be quiet." Everyone put down their silverware and sat quietly, listening. They could all hear some quiet shuffling from upstairs. Joey motioned for everyone to be quiet as he slowly got up and moved toward the stairs. Suddenly there was a loud thump followed by some movement. Joey was about to start up the stairs when they heard someone talking.

"Wha...? Where am... SON OF A BITCH!" Tracy and Joey made eye contact

"Is that...?"

"Nick." Tracy dashed past Joey and up the stairs and stopped at the door to Nick's room.

**Nick POV**

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' I thought as I heard someone run up the stairs. _How am I going to explain my wings and hair!?_ I quickly dashed around the room, found a solution, and sat back down on my bed as the door slowly opened.

"Nick!" Tracy ran into the room but stopped halfway to me. "Why is there a paper bag over your head?

"Uh... Well could you bring in Joey first?"

"I'm right here" Joey said as he walked into the room.

"Alright well..." I pulled to bag off my head and Tracy slowly walked toward me, raising a hand to my head.

"Are these...?"

"Feathers."

"Why is your head covered in feathers?"

"It's not just my head."

"What?" I pulled off my shirt and extended my wings. Causing Tracy and Joey to stare in awe.

"Um... Uh... Y-you should p-probably start explaining before I completely freak out." Tracy said as she began to shake. I sighed and explained to them what happened from the last night I was here, to the injection, how I got my wings, all the way to where I got kidnapped.

"So after I told Evan the whole Gaia thing one of his men knocked me out and next thing I knew I was here." For a while neither of them said anything. They just stood there and looked at me with disbelief. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for at least ten minutes before Joey broke the silence.

"Normally I wouldn't believe you but with your... wings it's hard not to accept it. So what happens now?"

"I honestly don't know. For all I know I could leave again tonight."

"Well in any case." Tracy said walking forward. "I'm glad you're ok." She gave me a hug and then walked to the door "Want to join us for dinner?" I smiled.

"Sure!"

A few hours later I was back on my bed and extremely tired. It was great seeing my brothers and sisters again but I still had to explain to Hanna and Brandon that I might leave again and that I didn't know when I would be back. I had put on a hat and kept my kings flat against my back so I would have to explain how I went to Remnant and such.

After dinner Tracy talked with me about all of the school projects and homework that had been assigned while I was gone. She also told me about recent major events at the school like the new captains of each sports team (Trevor got captain of the football team unsurprisingly.)

Joey told me about what he had been up to recently like how he got a promotion with his job so now he was getting more money for the family and such.

As I was sitting on my bed I realized that my backpack was on the bed next to me and my display was still on my arm. I went to pull out my weapons but when I tried to activate my backpack it wouldn't work. I would have to look into it further by as of right now I was going to enjoy the luxury of sleeping in my own bed for once. I slipped under the covers which appeared to be frequently washed, and slept.

I woke up to see that I was in a white room that was rather familiar.

"Oh god, not this again."

"No Nick, You're not world jumping just yet." I turned my head to see that there was someone standing a few feet away from me. She was averagely tall and looked to be extremely muscular though it was hard to tell because she was wearing a giant cloak.

"Who are you?"

"Take a lucky guess." She was obviously amused.

"Gaia?" She nodded "Oh."

"I have come to tell you that you should probably make peace with yourself about the conditions of which you will be leaving your home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are going to be a great part of history Nick. It could be a long time before you come back here."

"What part of history though? What do I need to do?" Gaia laughed

"You know I can't tell you that!" I sighed

"Okay fine. Could you at least tell me how I get from one planet to another?"

"World jumping? Yes I can tell you that. First of all every planet has a higher power."

"Like you and earth?" She nodded

"Correct. A higher powers name will always be different then the planet there with. Normally, in order to leave a planet you will have to go through the higher power first. You will be tested in different ways depending on what higher power you're going through and if you succeed, they will let you jump."

"But why didn't I have to go through you in order to go to Remnant?"

"You won't have to be tested if you want to leave the planet you are from."

"But I got back here just fine!"

"That was a... special case."

"How so?"

"Do you remember choosing to come back?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly, just know that you're going back to Remnant tomorrow night." I started to feel the dream slip away as the room slowly dimmed. "Be ready to leave, you have a long journey ahead."

"Wait! How am I supposed to get back to Remnant!"

"Same way you got back here." at that point the room went black.

"Nick. Nick!"

"What..."

"Time for school!"

"Wait what!?" I sat up and looked at Tracy who was standing in my door.

"Well now that you're back you might as well go see your friends!"

"I suppose..." Tracy threw my school backpack at me.

"C'mon! Breakfast is ready!" Tracy walked out of my room and left me to get moving.

"I never thought I would miss this." I sighed and got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, put on a hat I found in the corner of my room and took my school backpack downstairs. Leaving my metal one on my bed. 'I really need to come up with a name for that' I thought as I sat down in the dining room and Joey handed me pancakes and a muffin. _It's getting annoying calling it my backpack all the time._

"Hurry up Nick! We can't miss the bus!"

"Yeah I know." I quickly finished my breakfast and walked to the bus stop with Tracy. "So is there anything I should be aware of for today?" I asked as we sat and waited for the bus.

"Not really. But there have been a few rumors floating around about your disappearance so you might want to try to keep a low profile."

"Alright." it didn't matter to me as long as I could still finish the day in a way I wouldn't regret.

The bus arrived after a few more minutes and Tracy and I walked on. As I walked down the rows of seats a lot of people began whispering and staring at me. Once I finally found an open seat I sat down. After a few more stops someone sat next to me

"Hey! Nick! How have you been?"

"Oh hey Luke!"

"Where have you been for the past few months?" I figured that if I told him the whole story he wouldn't believe me. I could show him my wings but that wouldn't really be keeping a low profile. At best I would be deemed a freak and almost everyone on the bus would call the police. Good thing Joey and Tracy were understanding enough not to.

"I took a trip."

"Really? Did you finally take your trip to Australia?" I had forgotten that I had always wanted to go there. Might as well make it work in my favor.

"Yup!"

"Wow that awesome man!"

"Yeah, though I'm leaving again tonight to go to France."

"Dude, you're so lucky! But how did you get the money?" Crap.

"Well..." Why didn't I think this far ahead!?

"Well it doesn't matter! The point is you get to go traveling!" I silently thanked every god I knew that Luke wasn't very inquisitive.

"Yeah and by the way I'm probably not coming back. I'm planning on traveling around the world." Luck shook his head.

"Okay you are extremely lucky." I didn't see how my story was very believable but I couldn't argue. If this story held I could leave peacefully.

Luke and I continued to chat for a bit until we finally arrived at school. From there we went to our separate classes and school started just like it did on any normal day.

Classes were boring as usual and uneventful. Through the course of the day I talked to my friends and gave them the same story that I gave Luke. They all seemed to buy it and my day was actually going pretty well though I couldn't understand the concepts in any of the classes because I was behind by a few months and through those months I had been studying Grimm and dust. Not exactly algebra material unless you want help on finding the mass of an Ursa and how far you can launch it. (*cough* *cough* Nora *cough*) The bell for my last class to end went off and I made my way to the busses. _This isn't so bad, I told my friends my story, and they think I'm off to travel the world. Now all I have to do is say goodbye to my family. Easier said than done._

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" Son, of, a, bitch. I should have known that it wouldn't be this simple. I looked up and the clouds and sighed. _Make peace? Thanks a lot Gaia. Super helpful._ Next time I saw Gaia I would have to see about choking her out for this. "You think you could come back and not say hi to me?"

"Go away Trevor, I'm having a good day for once."

"Oh don't be that way!" Trevor walked in front of me. "We still haven't finished our conversation from last time! What were we talking about? Oh right! Your dead parents." I looked down at the ground as sudden rage flooded my body. I clenched my fists and glanced to the side to see Tracy shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no' "Didn't you tell me to go die or something? I still have to repay you for that comment. Hey are you listening?" Trevor shoved me but only made me go back a step due to my two months of training for Grimm. Normally two months wouldn't be enough time to train but the way people trained on Remnant was a lot more efficient than the way people on Earth trained.

I looked up at Trevor and smiled. At this point a crowd began to grow around us.

"Sorry what? It's REALLY hard to hear you over all your bullshit." an 'ooooh' Went up over the crowd and Trevor clenched his fists.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, for captain of the football team I thought you would be smarter."

"I have a three point five GPA!"

"Sorry but you must be confusing your GPA for your IQ." another 'ooooh' went up from the crowd.

"You know what Nick? You need to learn your place!" Trevor threw a punch at my face with his right hand and I blocked it with my left arm, pushing his hand so his punch went right past my face.

"Missed." Trevor then threw another punch at me which I blocked again. He continued to throw more punches at me. Each time I would block it and keep from getting hit. Trevor grew madder and madder until he stopped and yelled in my face.

"FIGHT BACK PIPSQUEAK!" I smiled

"If you insist" I planted my left foot and threw a punch directly at Trevor's solar plexus. Hitting clean and causing him to stumble back. "Want to know what I find funny Trevor? You go around, bullying random people, paying no attention to what your actions cause."

"SHUT UP!" He threw a punch which I caught mid-swing.

"And because of that. You have no idea who you're fighting." I punched Trevor in the chest and he stepped back. I quickly tugged my shirt off and extended my wings.

A huge gasp came from the crowd. I threw my hat to the side to show my feathered head.

"W-what are you!?" Trevor yelled, clearly terrified." I turned to the crowd.

"You don't need to let him bully you!" I called out "He is just a normal person like each and every one of you! He only has power if you let him have it!" I turned back to Trevor. "Anything else you want?" He yelled and charged. I sighed and turned to the side. Pulling back my wing and extending it hard and hitting him right in the face and causing him to fall to the ground. I used my semblance on the air and flew up a few feet over everyone's heads.

"And now, to France!" I yelled down to the crowd, and flew off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Tracy yelled

"I honestly don't see a problem." Tracy was currently yelling at me about my performance at school as I sat on the couch.

"YOU'RE, SO, URGH!" She stormed off and Joey sat next to me. He was getting home sooner and more often with his promotion.

"Nice going, I saw the whole thing on the internet."

"Thanks."

"The video has already gone viral."

"It's understandable."

"You do realize that people will probably show up here soon to find you right?"

"I know."

"And you're leaving tonight so we have to deal with it."

"I know."

"Not cool."

"I have a plan."

"Do tell!"

Another few hours and four sad goodbyes later I was back in my room and ready to head back to Remnant.

"Alright Gaia, take me away." I closed my eyes and left Earth again feeling happy that I could, as Gaia put it, 'Make peace' before I left, If you could call it that.

**Joey POV**

"Joey."

"Yes Tracy?"

"There are people on the front porch." I smiled

"Showtime!" I stood and walked to the door.

"What was Nick's plan for this? We can't tell them where he actually is."

"I know."

"So you will tell them we don't know where he is right?"

"Yup!"

"So what are you smiling about?"

"You'll see." I walked out the door and looked over the large crowd. Everyone suddenly turned to me and started yelling about Nick. I raised a hand for everyone to be quiet and eventually the noise died down. The crowed took up our entire lawn and stretched down both sides of the road. 'There must be a few hundred people here!' I smiled as I addressed the crowd "You all want to know where nick is?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. But first you all need to do something for me." The crowed looked at me quizzically. "If you all want the information about Nick, Each of you needs to give me fifty bucks."


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi. Chapter. Bye.**

Chapter 13: Holding Coins

"Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward."

Victor Kiam

I woke up with a serious headache and cramped muscles. Two jumps in one day was definitely not good for my health. I slowly sat up and looked around to see that I was in a small room that had a single dim light in the ceiling and a metal door on the far end.

"So you're up." I jumped and looked around to see who had spoken. A man stood up from the corner of the room and walked over to me and sat next to me. I scooted away and the man laughed. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm a prisoner, same as you."

"Wait, prisoner?"

"Of Evander, yes."

"Ugh..." the man chuckled. He had a pretty good sized beard and looked pretty beat up. Like he had endured a lot over the years.

"So where are you from?" I eyed him suspiciously for a minute and he chuckled again.

"It's okay, I'm a jumper." I sighed and figured i might as well try to make a friend.

"Gaia."

"Gaia? Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, are you Mr. Arcane?"

"Um... yeah."

"Interesting..." He began to scratch his beard.

"Is something wrong?" He sat up straight and laughed.

"Oh it's nothing!" The door suddenly opened and the man scooted back over to his previous spot in a corner. Two of the goons from earlier walked in and one pointed at me.

"You, let's go." I stood up and walked out the door; the goons stood in front and behind me and led me to a large room that held a single chair in the middle. There were various screens and machines surrounding the chair, classic evil torture chamber.

"Hello Nick!" Evan walked out from the shadows across the room. This was just getting more stereotypical. "Please, take a seat." The goons grabbed my arms and shoved me into the chair. The chair immediately locked my wrists, ankles and head in place with metal bracelets. Evan walked up next to the chair.

"Now. I have spent too much time and resources trying to get you here. So now that I do have you, you're going to tell me what your plan is!"

"Plan for what?" Evan sighed.

"What a shame." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How about now?"

"I'm, not, giving, you, shit!"

"Very well then, take him! We'll do more tomorrow." Evan powered down the chair and it released me. the two goons immediately grabbed me and dragged me back to my cell. Throwing me in once we got there and closing the door and locking it.

"Nick!" The man dashed up to me "What happened to you?" I fell to me knees and crawled over to the far wall, leaning against it and closing my eyes. My clothes were scorched and my hair was shooting out in every direction. "What did he want?"

"He wanted my family."

"I figured."

"Why does he want them?"

"To be able to control you."

"Isn't he being rather blunt about it?" The man laughed.

"Evander Isn't one for subtlety."

"Well he also wanted something about a plan of mine?" The man shook his head.

"Doesn't he know anything?"

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." We sat in silence for a minute until the man suddenly turned to me "I almost forgot!" He held out his hand "I'm Raven!" I shook his hand.

"And you already know me." We sat in silence again and I stretched out on the floor, ready for some sleep. 

-(so many plot holes)-

Days later I sat in the same room that I had been held prisoner in for so long. Evan had continued to torture me every day for the location of my friends and family along with information about my 'plan' that I knew nothing about.

Over the days Raven had taught me about 'Jumpers' and how we could travel from planet to planet. Though we couldn't jump from our prison because we would have to be tested by the world's higher power and because I was tortured every day and so was Raven we were in no condition for whatever type of test we would have to go through.

I had also tried my semblance on the electricity that Evan always shocked me with but I failed utterly. At this point I was getting to weak just about anything. We only got two meals a day and they weren't exactly filling.

One day I actually tried my hand at escaping. I stood next to the door so when to goons walked in I was behind the door. I quickly slipped out and locked them in so they couldn't alert any other people. I managed to sneak around the place for a while and even found where they were holding my backpack. But I was quickly caught by a patrol and beaten before being thrown back into my prison.

After that Evan had been increasing the torture levels. He had moved to nearly drowning me over and over for a few days. Then he changed to burning me, and then he forced me to watch recordings of Miley Cyrus concerts. I swear my eyesight has gotten worse ever since.

I could tell Evan was getting very impatient. Whatever he wanted me for he was getting tired of waiting to get it.

I was led out to the chair once more and the goons pushed me into it and left. I sat and waited for Evan to come in.

"Nick?" The voice wasn't Evan's. It was...

"Blake?"

"Nick!" Blake came running from the shadows, turned off the chair and pulled me into a hug.

"How did you get here?"

"Well once we finally found this place I managed to sneak in and find you!"

"Well then we going to have to hurry before Evan shows up."

"Alright let's go!" Blake broke the hug and dashed toward the door.

"Hold on." Blake turned to me.

"What is it Nick?" Something wasn't right.

"Come here." Blake walked back over to me and I looked her over carefully. She look perfectly normal but the way she moved seemed... off. Something told me that this wasn't right. I pulled her into another hug and something drew my attention to her bow. I quickly reached up, pulled it off and shoved Blake back.

The bow disappeared in my hand and when I looked back up at Blake I knew my suspicions were right. She had no ears.

"Nick!? What wrong with you!" I walked up to the fake and shoved her to the ground.

"You should have done your research Evan." The image dissolved and Evan stood up.

"Well it was worth a shot. What did I miss?"

"There were way too many holes in your plan. First, it wouldn't have taken you so long to get here." Evan nodded.

"Good point."

Evan then got the two goons to come in and force me into the chair. Evan tortured me as usual and then I was sent back to my prison.

"How was it this time?" Raven was sitting in the corner as usual.

"Well I know Evan's semblance now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he can make himself look like other people. He tried to imitate a... Close friend of mine."

"Oh, well it couldn't have been easy."

"Well it kind of was. I was suspicious right from the start so it wasn't that much of a surprise." Raven nodded and went to sleep. I walked over to a corner and sat down.

I thought about Blake and the others. I hoped that they were doing fine and didn't stress to much about my disappearance. I thought about the last time I saw Blake and sighed. I would never tell Evan about them. Though I didn't understand why he didn't just go out and find them. I suppose that ties back to him using too many resources.

"Hey Nick."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Not anymore." Raven scooted over to me. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure what is it?" I turned to Raven to see him looking through his pockets

"Come on... Where did I put it? Oh here it is!"

**Unknown POV**

"Are you sure?" Said one.

"Of course! Why are you so doubtful?" Replied the second confidently

"Well he can't do anything if he's just stuck there!" argued the first.

"But his friends are on the move." the third pointed out.

"Well their never going to find him at this rate!" complained the second.

"Then let's just give them a push in the right direction." The third said, waving his hand with a ripple of energy."

"HEY! That's against the rules Midas!" The second yelled.

"Oh hush! You sent him back to his world without a test!" retorted Midas

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled the first. "At this point we will have him right where we need him soon enough. Just remember Midas, he will be your responsibility soon enough. Even if it'll only be brief."

"True but what about him?" Midas asked, changing the view to another person.

"Oh gods. I don't know! He's such an OTAKU!" Complained the first.

"I still can't believe he quoted Avatar before his fight with Blake from team RWBY." said the second, shaking his head.

"He's from your territory Gaia! Can you please explain why he is the 'other'?" Asked Midas.

"How do you expect me to know? I didn't pick that fool!" Gaia said angrily.

"I believe he prefers 'Dipshit' if I remember correctly." said the second.

"Yeah I know! It's really sad..." Gaia said with a sigh.

"Back to Midas's question..." said the second

"I told you I don't know. I don't pick these things."

"No one does. It's really frustrating." A fourth said suddenly, causing the other three to jump. "Oh, sorry I forgot to let you know I'm here!"

"Whatever." Gaia said. "As long as you know you're probably getting them at some point."

"As long as the legend knows what he's doing." The fourth said with a shrug.

"You better be careful, after all you do let people in your territory play with your power and look where that got you." pointed out Midas.

"So do you!" responded the fourth.

"Yes but mine is more refined. There not drawing directly from me. You on the other hand split your power into preservation and ruin and then sent the two to roam free in your territory." Midas.

"True. But I have my hero's. As long as the legend doesn't screw them up all will turn out fine." said the fourth.

"Well if he does get to your territory, how will he be effective? He doesn't have the powers! Same goes for you Midas!" Gaia said.

"Well Raven handled that for me." Midas said casually.

"I can fix it with these." The fourth pulled two beads out from his pocket. "And the powers will only work in my territory unless anyone else allows it to be used in their territory."

"Alright then!" said the second. "Now all we have to do is wait!"

"For how long?" Gaia asked

"At this rate... a month?" The second guessed.

"Let's hope the legend can take it." Said Midas.

**Okay so this chapter was a little short. My editor told me I could get a lot more out of this but I had to update on time! Plus I'm at a loss for how to extend it. Next chapter will be longer! Promise! I really appreciate all of the good comments that I have gotten recently and I'm doing my best to use the recommendations so continue to give suggestions! They help me build my story!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello! I don't have much to say up here but I'll have comments at the bottom.**

"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane."

― Philip K. Dick, VALIS

It's been about a month since Evan pulled the trick with Blake. Evan's torture methods have slowly gotten worse to the point where he would stab me a few times before sending me to a few of his doctors to fix me up so he could repeat the process next time. The past few times he threatened to start ripping my skin off.

I still haven't told them about my friends, family or anything about the 'plan' that he thinks I have. I stared at the wall in my prison and wondered how long I could keep this up. I tried my best to remember all of team RWBY's faces but it was getting hard. I cried from time to time and sleep was hard to come by.

At this point I had grown a small beard and my body was in terrible condition. You could see my ribs and there was hardly any meat on my arms and legs. I had become mostly skin and bone and was in no condition to do anything.

I looked up with bloodshot eyes as the door opened and the two goons walked in. I got up and walked out with the two goons trailing behind me. The knew that I knew what way to go and that I wouldn't try anything. Even if I did they could easily take me down.

I got into the chair as usual and Evan walked up to me with a grin, he had soothing in store for me today.

"So Nick, anything you want to tell me?"

"No." I said weakly.

"Well then! We'll see if this changes your mind!" He swung his arms dramatically and stepped to the side as a large section of the wall on the far side of the room slid up. Revealing a glass panel that separated the room we were in from the room behind it.

The room was very similar to the one I was being held in except for the fact that the room had four sets of shackles for both hand and feet. and all of them were filled. Evan began to laugh as a look of horror set on my face.

"HAHAHA! These four found their way into my base looking for you and made my job a whole lot easier! And now that I have them I can make you spill your plan along with any information I want!"

I slumped in the chair as I watched team RWBY struggle against the shackles they were being held in. There weapons were gone which was no surprise. But now Evan had leverage. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"So!" Evan said turning to me. "How about that plan!"

"I have no plan." Evan frowned.

"You'll have to do better then that." He sighed "I'll give you till tomorrow to think over your new situation." He waved to his men and then took me back to my prison. Once I was there I collapsed onto the floor.

"Nick!" Raven crawled over to me. "You're early! What happened?"

"H-he has my f-friends." Raven looked at me sympathetically

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know..." I crawled over to my corner and curled into a ball.

"Are you going to tell him what he wants to know?"

"I don't even know what he thinks I know. I hardly even know what he is talking about!" Raven just sat there on looked at me. There was nothing he could say and he knew it. Tomorrow Evan would put me back into the chair. I won't be able to tell him what he wants to know. And I'll probably die. And so will Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake. I had never felt so helpless. I just sat there and cried myself to sleep.

"Hey! Get up!" I opened my eyes to see a goon standing over me. I slowly got up and walked out the door. I made my way to the chair and sat down. Evan walked out of the shadows as usual and stopped next to me.

"So! Have you finally decided to help me?"

"I told you. I have no plan." He sighed and motioned to someone across the room who pressed the button which opened up the panel to the other room. I saw team RWBY just like yesterday. "Can they see me?"

"Nope, it's one way. But let's change that!" he motioned again and I heard a humming noise. team RWBY looked to the window and they all got a look of shock on their faces. They all started struggling hard against the shackles and I could see them shouting but I couldn't hear them. It pained me to see them this way and I just looked at them sadly. After a while they stopped yelling and just looked at me. and shaking my head sadly and they all stopped struggling completely. I looked at Blake and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Blake shook her head and began to tear up.

"Now, If you won't tell me your plan. Then I guess we should begin!" one of the goons from before walked into the room with a baseball bat. He looked at Yang who happened to be the closest and swung the bat.

The bat hit Yang in the stomach full force and she cringed, bending slightly but unable to move very much do to the shackles.

"Let's hear this go down shall we?" I heard a speaker turn on and the goon then turned to Ruby whose eyes were wide in horror. The goon swung the bat and hit her in the knee.

Ruby let out a shrill scream as her knee was almost broken by the force. Her aura kept her knee from breaking but that didn't keep the pain away.

"I told you I don't have a plan you bastard!" Evan turned to me.

"You're really going to lie as your friends get beaten?" He turned back to the beating and I saw the goon bring his bat down on Weiss's shoulder. I cringed as Weiss screamed in pain. Tears began to roll my face as the goon turned to Blake.

"No... Stop... Stop it!"

"The plan?"

"I don't have one! I swear it's the truth! I know nothing of this legend! Just let them go!" I couldn't even make up a plan if I wanted to. I knew nothing of what he was talking about.

"How sad." The goon walked up to Blake and pulled back the bat. When he swung it was right at Blake's head. There was a large crack and Blake slumped in her shackles. I screamed. I screamed for Blake but she couldn't hear me. I wanted to kill Evan. I wanted the goon dead. Blood trickled down from Blake's head and Evan turned to me.

"If you're still going to keep your plan from me then I guess we should move to the next phase." He waved to a camera in the corner and the door opened and three more goons walked in. "It's been a while since we had any female prisoners! My men need to enjoy themselves every once in a while!"

I screamed as the goons each approached one of the members of team RWBY. First the beating. Now Evan was going to have them raped. They each passed around the bat a few times and continued to beat on each of them. I watched as they all screamed, and I couldn't do anything. One of the goons dropped the bat and they each moved close to one of my four friends that I had gotten killed. I looked at Blake again and saw that blood had covered her face. She was going to die. I had gotten Blake killed. I had gotten all of them killed. And now they were going to be raped.

I screamed again. As loud as I could. Helpless.

It's amazing what rage and adrenaline can do for you. On one hand rage can fill you with energy that is nearly endless as long as the rage is present. It can dull pain, allow you to move faster, hit harder and is a very good for survival but at the same time keeps you from thinking. Where you think and where you process anger are located in the same part of the brain. So even though rage is useful, it'll keep you from thinking properly as you will be focused on anger.

Adrenaline on the other hand, is a quick burst of energy that doesn't require much to activate as opposed to rage which requires a target to cause it. Adrenaline can do the same things as rage except that it doesn't take long to wear off and that it can make time appear to slow down. Adrenaline has the ability to help someone make quicker decisions.

And then there's will. Will doesn't take anything to activate. It's always there. Some people have more will than others. And for some it takes one moment to increase their will drastically for the rest of their lives. Will allows people to keep moving, to not stop. It doesn't dull pain like rage or adrenaline. It won't slow time. Or supply seemingly endless amount of usable energy. But it does allow one to carry on. To not give up, to push themselves beyond their limits, to live.

I looked up at Evan in pure rage and we made eye contact. My vision began to tint blue and just before the goons started to pull at team RWBY's clothes I sputtered the words.

"You, will, die."

A huge explosion erupted around me. The chair was instantly destroyed and Evan was sent flying across the room. I stood bolt upright and I felt energy surge through me. I looked over to see the man who raised the panel running toward an alarm button. But he was the least of my concern. I looked to see the four goons staring at me in shock. I made an evil grin and in a second I blasted through the glass and stood in front of them.

They moved to pull out their weapons and I immediately moved to the closest one and snapped his neck by twisting his head. I then moved to the second closest and punched him in the face and felt his skull crack beneath my fist as he flew back into the wall. The third and fourth both held up their assault rifles and began to shoot. I dodged their bullets and dashed around, ending up behind them. They began to turn around and I punched them in their backs and sent them through the broken glass wall.

I looked at each of team RWBY and they stared at me in shock. all except for Blake who was still lifeless at her shackles. I walked up to Ruby and broke her shackles with my hands. I did the same with Weiss and then I walked up to Yang. I broke her shackles and then pointed to Blake.

"Carry her for me. Please." Yang still had a look of shock but she nodded. I broke Blake's shackles and Yang caught her before she could fall. I walked through the open door and found three guards.

"Stop! Get down on the ground!" I smiled and dashed forward, kicking the first guard in the stomach and sending him into the wall unconscious. The second swung at me with his sword and I dodged the strike punching his knee and breaking it. As he collapsed I grabbed his sword and dashed at the third, cutting him in half before he could block it.

I led team RWBY to the room with our weapons and got everyone equipped. For the time being I strapped Gambol Shroud to my back under my backpack and took of with Ruby, Yang holding Blake and Weiss behind me. I followed a few exit signs and ended up in a large hanger looking area. There were no machines in the room except for a giant tank in the center.

"This is what you get Nick!" Evan stood on top of the tank and climbed in. The tank pointed itself at me and I turned to the others.

"Get out, now. I'll be right behind you."

"But-" Ruby began.

"NOW!" they all dashed around the edge of the room and out the exit. I turned to the tank to see it charging its cannon. I dashed at the tank and let out a war cry. The tank fired and I met it head on. There was a large explosion but I continued to move through it. I charged straight at the tank and with a burst of energy I jumped and slammed my fists into the tank, causing a great explosion.

I quickly charged outside to see Ruby, Weiss and Yang kneeling over Blake. I ran up to them and they let me kneel next to her. I dumped the weapons and held Blake in my arms. It was at this point I saw my hands and realized they were glowing with a blue energy. My whole body was. I ignored it for now and held Blake.

"Blake! Are you ok? Blake!?" Ruby sniffled and began to cry as Weiss put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nick." Yang began to wail as I looked at Weiss in disbelief.

"No! That couldn't have killed her!" Weiss's eyes began to tear up and she started trembling. I turned to Blake and shook her gently. "Blake! Wake up! Come on! You'll wake up, we'll go home and everything will be ok! Please!" I set her down and looked up. "It's Not fair! Don't you dare take her from me! GAIA!"

I looked back down at Blake and my eyes began to tear up. I put my hands on the grass and looked at the energy that was covering my body.

"No." I whispered. "She, will, live." I readied my semblance and took off my shirt, extending my wings. I focused on the grass around me and felt and energy. Used all of my strength and the blue energy began to flicker as small strings of green glowing energy shot from the grass and plant life around me and flowed to my wings. My wings color completely changed to a bright green as the energy flowed into them. I then focused on Blake and placed my hands on her shoulders. I felt the energy flow from me to her and my wings slowly faded back to their normal shade of blue with the few red feathers on the back. Once I transferred all of the energy to Blake I collapsed next to her and tears streamed down my face. "Please." I whispered. "Don't die Blake."

I heard a large noise and I glanced up to see an airship descended over us. I saw Ozpin standing inside with a grim expression as it landed near us. My vision grew dark as some medics rushed over to us and then I blacked out.

**Ok! Now first of all, the first half of this chapter was hard to write. Also I've been looking around on the internet and I've found that people are wanting to eather ship BlakexAdam or BlakexSun.**

** (Editor) "Dude, you're so screwed."**

** (Me) "You say screwed I say three chapters just wrote themselfs!"**

**So if Roosterteeth does ship one of those pairs then I can roll with it! So excitied for the 24th!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update. My editor was procrastinating.**

" Success is relative: It is what we can make of the mess we have made of things. "

— -T.S. Eliot

I woke up slowly with a huge migraine. I sat up and winced, feeling large amounts of pain across my entire body. I stood up and ignored the pain because I had one thing on my mind. Blake.

I slowly stood up and stumbled off the bed I was on. The nurse walked up and insisted that I should get back in bed but I pushed her out of the way gently as I made my way out of the room. I kept a hand to the wall as I continued to stumble down the hallway.

I soon found myself in the cafeteria and I looked around for any of the members of RWBY. I soon noticed that most people were staring at me and whispering. I guess word got around fast. I nearly fell over as I made my way out but I managed to stay on my feet.

I remembered what had happened to Blake and my eyes began to tear up. I couldn't lose Blake. I fell down and gritted my teeth. I had caused team RWBY so much pain. I slowly stood up and continued to walk up a flight of stairs.

I got to the level of RWBY's dorm and continued to walk. It wasn't far away now. As I approached the room I heard familiar voices.

"My leg hurts!" Ruby groaned.

"Shut up Ruby! We all hurt!" Weiss scolded.

"I'll trade your leg for my ribs." Yang offered.

"No Thanks but do we have anything for my migraine?" Ruby asked.

"I asked but the nurse wouldn't give us any drugs." Weiss explained. I was almost to the door. I still didn't hear Blake.

"Damn that nurse." Yang said angrily.

"Hey guys." Ruby said. "Someone's coming down the hall."

"You check it!" Yang immediately said.

"Go for it Ruby." Weiss added.

"But the light hurts!"

"Yeah yeah, we all have migraines here!" Weiss yelled.

"Not so loud..." Yang complained. "This is worse than a hangover..." Ruby sighed

"Only you would know. Now check who is there." I stumbled in through the door just as Yang poked her head out from under her covers. She glared at me.

"You." Ruby and Weiss looked out at me and glared with Yang. I was fully prepared to take the scolding. I just wanted to find Blake.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU FIX US TOO!" They yelled in unison.

"Uh... What?"

"Were sitting here with bruises, cracked bones and migraines!" Ruby complained.

"Blake has just been sitting there and reading all day without any problems!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah Why couldn't you fix us too you jerk!" Yang groaned.

"Wait. Blake is okay?" I looked over to see Blake slowly getting up from her bed. She was okay. I smiled and stumbled over to her as she but a bookmark in her book and closed the distance between us. "Blake I-" She smacked me with her book and I fell to the ground.

"Don't EVER do that again!" She yelled. I slowly got up and saw she was crying. As soon as I was up she pulled me into a tight hug. "I was so worried..." She whispered.

"Yes that's nice and all!" Weiss called "Now help us!" I hugged Blake and told Weiss plainly.

"I don't know how."

"WHAT!?" She screamed causing Ruby and Yang to recoil back under their covers from the sharp noise and causing me to wince in pain. I walked with Blake back over to her bed, sat down and Blake kept hugging me and crying softly. I rubbed her back and apologized to her quite a few times before turning to Weiss.

"Yup. Call it a heat of the moment thing." Weiss continued to grumble but she retreated under her covers. I pulled the covers over Blake and I.

"I was so worried..." she whispered again. I hugged her tightly though it caused my body a great deal of pain.

"I'm so sorry Blake." I whispered back. She moved so she was looking me right in the eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me like that ever again."

"I won't. I promise." She put her head on my chest and gripped my shirt and slowly stopped crying. We sat like that for a few minutes before I spoke "So you're ok?"

"Yeah, I have no bruises or anything."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Well besides a migraine and pain across my whole body I'm good." I said with a smile. Blake let go of me and looked at me worried.

"Is it bad?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Not at all now that I know that you're okay." Blake hugged me back and we sat like that for a while, and after another few minutes I got up. "Well I'm going to go get some food." Blake stood up next to me

"I'll join you."

"Not so loud..." Yang whispered. I smiled and walked with Blake to the cafeteria. Some people still turned to look and whisper but most people kept to their lunches. Blake and I got some food and sat down by ourselves and Blake filled me in on what happened recently.

I was apparently out for a month and I was still in terrible condition from being held prisoner. Yang had ended up with three cracked ribs. Ruby had her Knee bone cracked and Weiss's collarbone was pretty close to breaking. Now that I had been gone for two months I was extremely behind on all of my classes. Luckily now that Ozpin knew the situation he had made an exception and would let me recover before sending me back to classes.

Blake began to tell me about what had happened before they found me. Like how Cardin had control over Jaune for a while though nobody knew why. Well, I knew but I wasn't about to go telling everyone that Jaune wasn't supposed to be here. Blake told me about how she accidentally told the others how she used to be part of the white fang, how she is a faunas and what happened with Torchwick. Nothing I didn't know.

Though I knew all of it worked out fine I couldn't help but be sad that I wasn't there for all of it. I could have easily helped. Like with Torchwick, I could probably have kept him from escaping. I sighed 'Oh well. It couldn't be helped.'

"Hey Nick, are you okay?" I realized I had been staring out the window.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine!" I went back to eating and Blake finished telling me what's been going on.

"So what do you want to do today?" Blake asked as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well I know for certain that I'm going to just be sleeping and relaxing today."

"Alright, well I'm going to the library to read so I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright, see you later." Blake walked off and I continued on my way back to the dorm.

As I walked into team RWBY's dorm the first thing I noticed was that the lights were off. and the second was that Yang, Ruby and Weiss were on the floor, playing cards.

"Oh hi Nick." Ruby whispered as she waved to me.

"Why are the lights off?" I whispered as I sat down with them.

"It hurts." Yang whispered pointing to her head.

"Okay... so why are we whispering?" Yang pointed to her head again and I nodded. Apparently their migraines were worse and lasted longer than mine. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Poker." Yang whispered. "Weiss sucks at it and Ruby can't keep a straight face. Want to join?"

"Sure. But you'll have to go over rules and stuff for me." The three looked at me blankly "Well we have this where I come from but I don't know if the rules are the same here." They nodded and Yang explained it to me. And It was exactly the same as it was back home. "So what are we betting?" Yang smiled

"Money!" The other two immediately shushed her.

"I don't have any money though." Yang gave me a little bit of money from her pile. It was obvious she was winning.

After A few rounds of poker I had reached the conclusion that Weiss indeed sucked. Whenever she was bluffing she would shift around a lot. Plus she would always play it safe even when she had a really good hand so she never gained that much.

Ruby on the other hand was an okay player considering that we could always tell her hand based on her reactions. She was occasionally able to do a good bluff but her left eye would usual twitch and give it away.

I was actually able to make some money after a while. Yang was always a problem though. I could tell she was used to playing this though it wasn't surprising. Yang was always able to keep a straight face and never gave away anything. Once I almost lost all that I had to her but I managed to work my way up again.

After about an hour of playing Weiss ran out of money. She stood up, walked over to her stuff, and came back with a bag that she poured out in front of her. After a few seconds the bag was empty and Weiss had a mountain of money in front of her.

"Uh.. Weiss?" I began

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Alright then."

After another hour Weiss was almost out of money again and Yang and I were sitting with a lot of money. Ruby then decided to pull out with the money she had which ended up being half of what she started with. After a few more rounds Weiss managed to gain some of her money back and then quit. Leave Yang and I to play.

"Um..."

"Is there a problem Nick?" She looked at me and I didn't like the look she had in her eyes.

"Uh..."

"Come on, let' splay a few rounds..." She was really starting to freak me out.

"Nope! I'm good!" I grabbed a back from my pile of stuff and dumped my money into it. Placing it safely under my pile of stuff and causing Yang to chuckle as she gathered her money.

"Smart."

After we all had our money away Yang, Weiss and Ruby went out to get lunch. I decided I would just take a nap. I sat in bed and my body was still in pain but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when I first woke up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up slowly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to find myself in a white room, again.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Well hello to you too Nick." I looked over and saw a tall man in a cloak with no hood so I could only see his head. He had no beard or mustache and his black hair was currently buzz cut.

"So why am I here?"

"I called you here."

"Why? Is it time for me to leave?"

"No. You leave when you want."

"If I pass the test."

"Correct."

"So why am I here?" He walked up to me and I felt rather small. He was quite a bit taller then me.

"I'm congratulating you on your performance when you broke out of Evan's prison."

"Um... Thanks?" He laughed.

"Don't be so nervous!" He slapped me on the back and almost caused me to fall to the ground. "Anyway, that's not all I brought you here for."

"I figured."

"I need to talk to you about the legend."

"Finally, some explanation!" He sighed

"Well... Sort of." He raised his hands to my head and I stepped back hesitantly. "It's alright. I'm giving you a vision. You'll be able to see more as time goes on but for now there won't be much." I took a step toward him and he put his hands on the sides on my head.

I woke up quickly and jumped out of bed. I ran to my locker (Tripping and falling quite a bit due to my weakened state) and grabbed my backpack. I opened it up and began to work.

Hours later I looked at a nearby clock to see that it was almost ten. I sighed and put away my backpack. I still wasn't done but I needed to get dinner and sleep. I got up and walked to the cafeteria. Once I got there I got some food and found a spot to eat. I thought over the vision I was given and was rather confused. I wasn't able to make much sense of it though I wasn't very worried. In just about anything visions were always confusing.

After I finished my dinner I walked back to RWBY's dorm to find that everyone was already asleep. I crawled into bed next to Blake and slowly dozed off.

**Unknown POV**

"Was that really necessary?" Gaia asked.

"What do you mean?" asked the second.

"The vision." Gaia replied flatly

"Well I had to give it to him some time! He can't make sense of it anyway!" the Second argued.

"Fine but when do you think he will start moving on?" Gaia asked.

"It could be awhile." Replied Midas

"Let's hope it doesn't take too long." Gaia said.

"He will have to go eventually so for now just let him enjoy himself." said the second

"After all he won't get the chance for long." Added Midas

"Fine we can let him be for now." Gaia said with a sigh.

"In the meantime..." Midas said changing the view.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"When do you think?" Asked Midas.

"Soon. What do you want with him anyway?" replied Gaia.

"I find him, Interesting. Besides he has to start somewhere!" Midas pointed out.

"True... But I have to wait for him to want to find out. I can't just pull him for no reason."

"Alright, Fine."

**Kitsune POV**

I wandered the halls as I looked through my scroll.

"For a guy who's well known through the whole school you would think he would be easier to find." I found his profile and sent him a message. He would find it tomorrow morning because he is probably asleep right now.

I continued to wander the halls until I got to the roof. I looked out over the stars as I sat down on a bench. Luckily I wouldn't have a team looking for me because I honestly wasn't concerned about getting to bed on time. I had found a partner during the initiation but Ozpin had kept me from the team saying that I would 'Find out why.' Now it was almost the end of the first semester and I still didn't know.

I continued to look at the stars and I thought about blowing something up to pass the time but thought against it. Too much work. I sighed and dozed off. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. I didn't want to go to classes tomorrow assuming I could get together with him.

**Okay so I should probably mention now that after about twenty chapters this series will technically end but it will not be the end of the story! This will be explained in depth later. Also! My brother, 'WillTheYordle' Will be doing a series that has the same idea as mine. We are semi working together on this so don't criticize him for stealing my idea. When he posts. Finally, I need a new title. 'Story of Nick' is really plain. Comment ideas! Just because you can.**


	18. Chapter 16

**First of all I need to apologize for being behind on my updates. I'll do my best to make it up to you all.**

"I can, therefore I am."

-Simone Weil

I opened my eyes to see Blake had rolled on top of me in her sleep. I sighed and put and arm around her. I had to admit. Blake was cute when she was sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes again, falling asleep for another half hour before being woken up by Blake shifting around as she woke up. I looked at her as she opened her eyes, making eye contact with me and smiled.

"Good morning Blake." she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning." Blake put her head back down on my chest and I noticed that for once she wasn't wearing her bow. I raised a hand and touched one of her ears and it twitched in response.

"When did you stop wearing your bow?" I touched her ear and it twitched again.

"I take it off at night now that Ruby, Weiss and Yang know." I nodded and touched her ear again and this time it didn't twitch. I scratched her ear softly and Blake hummed happily. I continued to scratch her ear for a minute before I put my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

After another half hour I got up and took a shower. Switching into a fresh set of clothes, sliding my wing out of the holes on the back and then walking back to the bed where I checked my scroll as I sat down. I saw a new message and opened it.

"What is it?" Blake had pulled out a book and was now reading.

"It's Kitsune. He wants to meet me on the roof at about one."

"Who's that?"

"The guy from your match." Blake thought for a minute before nodding.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah so I should probably get going soon if I want to eat before I meet him."

"Alright." She put her book down. "I'll join you." She stood up, grabbed her normal clothes and walked to the bathroom. I sat on the bed for about fifteen minutes until Blake walked out of the bathroom dressed in her normal clothes with her bow back over her ears. I stood up and we walked down to the cafeteria.

Once we got there we got our lunches and sat down. As we began to eat I heard some laughter followed by some complaining

"Stop it!" I looked up to see Cardin and his teams were teasing someone. I didn't recognize the person so I guess Cardin was done with Velvet for the time being.

Cardin was currently pulling the girls hair as the other three were tossing around a small device.

"Give it back!" They all just laughed as the girl was trying to swat at Cardin with one hand and was trying to get the device back with the other.

"I wonder what would happen if I 'accidently' dropped this?" Sky said as he held the small device between his thumb and index finger.

"Please don't!" The girl cried as she lunged for it but was pulled back by Cardin who was still pulling her hair. The girl looked over and we made eye contact. I stood up and began walking over to Cardin. I grabbed the wrist of the hand Cardin was using to pull the girls hair and he turned.

"Let her go." Cardin grinned and he let go of the girl who immediately started rubbing her head.

"Nick! Good to see you!" He put a hand to my neck and started squeezing on the nerves, causing me to flinch at the pain. "Oh would you look at that!" He stretched an arm out and grabbed one of my wings. Gripping it tightly and pulling so that it was fully extended. The other three tossed the girl's device to the side and walked over at which the girl dove to catch her device.

When the three walked over Russell started grabbing at the feathers on my head.

"What are you?" asked Cardin "A duck?" they all laughed and before I could correct him Dove joined in.

"Maybe we should see if you're feathers are water resistant!" At that moment Cardin grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and the other three grabbed my arms to keep me from getting away as Cardin poured the water over my head. They all stepped back and began to laugh.

At this point I had gotten their attention completely away from the girl and I didn't think it was necessary to completely create a scene so I walked off as team CRDL continued to throw a few insults at me. As I walked out of the cafeteria Blake walked next to me and we made our way back to the dorm in silence.

Once we got to the dorm I decided to run a little test. I walked into the bathroom and focused my semblance on the water that currently had me drenched. I placed my hands over the sink and focused the water so it moved to my hands. After about a minute of consecrating my clothes were dry and all the water had run off my hands and into the sink.

As I released my semblance I felt myself go lightheaded and I stumbled a bit. I still had a ways to go before I would fully recover from the prison. I walked back out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Blake to see that she was reading again.

"Sorry I didn't help you out back there. I didn't want to cause a scene" She said not looking up.

"Yeah I know. That's why I just walked off." Blake nodded and continued to read. I looked at the clock to see I still had about a half hour before I had to meet Kitsune. I thought about going up early when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

"U-um, hi." It was the girl from before.

"Oh, hi!" The girl looked to be around four and a half feet tall and was dressed in a grey sweatshirt that had a light blue circuit board design in the shape of a heart. Grey sweatpants that had a light blue circuit board design down the right leg and bright pink bunny slippers. Her hair was down slightly past her shoulders and was light brown on the right side and bright orange on the left and she had bright green eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, no one deserves to be bullied by Cardin."

"Well anyway my name is Summer!" She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to officially meet you! My name is-

"Nick Arcane, I already know. Just about everyone does."

"Right... Forgot about that..." she let go of my hand and laughed.

"Yeah there are some rumors going around about how you took on a dozen guys and a tank at once with your bare hands!" I sighed and shook my head.

"That's a bit exaggerated..." She just continued laughing.

"Anyway, are you going anywhere?" I checked my scroll to see I had still had some time to kill.

"Well... I do have a bit of time..."

"Great! Come with me!" she began to run down the hall." I turned to Blake and waved.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you later." Blake didn't look up from her book.

"Alright." I closed the door and ran after Summer.

She led me down to the lockers and turned to me.

"Alright, would you mind grabbing your backpack for me?"

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just get it!" I sighed and walked to my locker, opening it and pulling out my backpack.

"Should I grab my pistol too?"

"Sure!" I grabbed it and walked back to Summer. She grinned and ran off again "Great! Now come with me!" I groaned and ran after her.

She eventually led me down a hall and stopped. She walked up to one of the doors and peeked inside. She turned to me and waved for me to follow her. I walked through the door and closed it behind me

"My teammates are out in vale today so they won't bother us. Sorry It's a little... Strange." I looked around the room and noticed that 'A little strange' didn't exactly cover it.

The room was divided into four even squares with bright red tape. the front one to my left was completely destroyed. The bed was at an odd angle and there were clothes and textbooks everywhere.

The one to my right was kept pretty clean. The owner had put up poles on each corner of their bed and had made a canopy using a giant pink sheet. To the side they had drawers (which I assumed held their clothes and textbooks) and on top there were various nail and hair products among other things. Above the drawers was a big mirror that had various designs around the edges.

The area in the back left corner would have been the most ordinary if it weren't for the various knives and short swords lining the walls and the grindstone in the corner. Around the various blades were maps of places and papers on battle strategies. In the center of the area were two blankets and a pillow over some fake grass that covered the floor of that area.

The last area in the back right corner seemed simpler. The bed was pushed against the right wall and there was a desk next to it against the back wall that had multiple drawers and a chair. The desk was rather cluttered and held various papers though there was no computer at the desk so I assumed it was only used for school work. The floor of the area appeared to be completely smooth. All carpet had been removed and was replaced with a grey surface and the walls and ceiling seemed to be covered with the same material.

I walked to the center of the room and did a full three sixty. Each section was different enough that I highly doubted that this team got along effectively. Summer walked over to the back right corner, pulling me with her. She flipped up a small panel on her bed and push the button underneath. The bed suddenly folded itself in half, leaving a square table that was covered with and odd device.

"Backpack." I handed her my backpack and she tossed it at the device. Just as it was about to hit it the device it turned on and kept my backpack suspended just above it. Summer then walked over to her desk and flipped up another panel that revealed another button which she pushed.

The floor, walls, and ceiling of her area of the room suddenly covered themselves with light. After my eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light I looked to see that there were little boxes of information floating across the walls. I turned to Summer who was standing in front of her desk.

"What is all this?"

"This is your backpack." She pointed at a smaller box to my right the only held one word. Di̱miourgós

"Di̱miourgós?"

"That's the name of your backpack. This device reads the current status of your weapon and the potential it had and then gives it its name. Most people name it themselves but this is its... more precise name."

"So this read all the information about it?" Summer nodded.

"And in this case all of the potential information because you can program different weapons."

"How did you know that?" She pointed to one of the boxes that clearly labeled 'Make new weapon.'

"Oh." There was a minute of silence as I looked over the information that moved around on the floor ceiling and the two walls of Summer's living area. "So why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, right!" She did some looking around on her desk and grabbed a remote. She pressed the power button and looked around the room. I followed her gaze and noticed various cameras were located around the room and that the lights were starting to dim.

Once they were on and the lights had dimmed Summer pointed to a few boxes and they removed themselves from the wall and floated up to her. Circling her and slowly creating a cylinder of boxes as she pulled up more info.

"I designed most of this, I've made it so you can pull up pieces of information and mess with them, and it's all holographic." I watched in awe as she selected a box and a keyboard popped up, allowing her to begin messing with the information.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm currently making it more efficient. Your weapon is amazing but it could use some tweaks. Come here." I walked up so I was a few feet away. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What? I won't bite!" She pulled my arm so I was standing shoulder to shoulder with her.

The cylinder of information widened slightly so that it was around me too and Summer began to explain the process she was going through. I had her go through it slowly multiple times until I finally understood what she was doing. I was never really good at coding and programs and such so it took me a while to understand the 'move this,' 'shorten this,' 'put this here,' and what they would do.

Overall what she would do was she would pull out pieces of information from the box and edit them before sending them into the cylinder of information. After she was done she would pull the strands of info out of the cylinder around us and put them back into the box in the correct order.

Once she finished she put her hand on the box and pushed it back to the wall.

"So what did you do?"

"I made it so that Di̱miourgós can change into weapons faster and it can now change from one weapon to another immediately without having to change back into a backpack first."

"Cool!" She looked at the display on my arm and pointed.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I can control my backpack with it."

"Here, let me see it." I took the display off my arm and handed it to her. She looked it over for a minute before frowning.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

"This is shameful."

"How so?" Summer looked at me like I was stupid.

"You have such a great weapon but you expect to manage it like this in battle?" she held up my device and waved it at me.

"Well... yeah." She shook her head again walked to her desk. She rummaged through a drawer and came up with two contact lenses in a small box. She then walked to her device and placed each lenses on two small pedestals in one of its corners. Summer pushed a button and the pedestals lowered into the device. "So what are you doing?"

"Giving you contact lenses."

"But I don't need them." She looked at me like I was stupid again.

"There not for seeing!" A few more boxes appeared on the walls and Summer walked up next to me so we were shoulder to shoulder again. She pushed Di̱miourgós's information back to the walls and pulled up the new boxes. "I'm programing them so that they will work with Di̱miourgós so you can manage it in battle."

"Oh. Thanks!" She blushed slightly and shifted a bit.

"It's the least I could do for what you did for me."

"Well it wasn't that big of a deal." Summer shrugged and went back to working.

"I'll explain the features of the lenses once you put them on because then you'll be able to see what I'm talking about."

"Alright." Summer then continued to explain how she was creating the info for the lenses and how I would control them. From what I could understand I could either control the display that my lenses would give with my eyes or with hand movements. I figured that unless I wanted to look like I was mental I should control it with my eyes. After all I would be the only one who could see the display since they were on the contacts themselves.

"Alright!" Summer stretched her arms after the few minutes we spent finishing th lenses.

"So that's it?" she walked over to the device and extracted the lenses, placing them back in their small box.

"Yeah, why?" she handed me the box.

"I just thought it would take longer to create something like this." She shrugged.

"It did the first time but I had to create them for my team so I'm kinda used to it. Anyway we'll test out the lenses after we finish with Di̱miourgós. There are a few more things I want to do to it along with your pistol." We stood there and Summer continued to teach me how she was changing Creator until we were just about finished with it. "So yeah, I could to more but I don't exactly have any materials on hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" Just as she was about to start explaining I heard to door open and the lights fully came on, causing all the boxes of information to save and then shut down. Di̱miourgós clanked down on the device and I heard a discussion stop as some people entered the room. I turned as one of them spoke.

"Um... Summer?"

**Okay! So as you can see I'm doing work on going in depth with how Nick's weapon works. And for those of you who don't know what dimiourgós means, its 'creator' in greek. I think. Anyway! Now I have to create three more charecters which shouldn't be all THAT hard... (Famous last words)**


	19. Delay 3 :(

**Okay everyone! Here's the deal! RWBY season two is out (WOO HOO!) And I'm working on how I'm going to devolop the new charecters as well as how I'm going to develop story! In my timeline I should have about two months before season two starts in my story. Therefore, I'm going to take some time to plan all of this out. I dont currently know how long it will take me but I'm planning to have my next chapter posted on Saturday, August second. Sorry about the wait but I need to get going on the main story soon. That requires planning on my part. I also might start another fanfic just to give myself somthing else to dump my thoughts into. If you guys want to see a fanfic on somthing comment your advice! Thanks!**


End file.
